You Can't Change Who You Are
by Argentinean Beauty
Summary: --FINALLY COMPLETED--When Jacks lil girl and Wills boy meet an adventure follows them. Dont worry jack and will and elizabeth are in it! RR PLEASE!
1. Land AHOY!

Pirates of the Caribbean: You Can't Change Who You Are  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept the people that are unfamiliar although id like to own Johnny Depp....... But that's a different story  
  
~*ON TO THE STORY*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young, teenage girl held on tightly to the railing at the back of the Black Pearl. Her long, shining, brown, hair billowing behind her under a red bandanna. She looked out over the sea breathing in a deep breath of sea air. She closed her eyes and let go pretending she was flying. When suddenly a pair of hands at her waist made her eyes open wide. "Ya shouldn't be standin' at the back of the ship, Princess, ye might blow over and then what'll I do?" The girl turned around and stared into the chocolate brown eyes of her father, she was said to have those same adventurous eyes. "Aight dad, I promise I won't do it ever again," she said her fingers twisted behind her back. "Don't lie to me luv, your mum'd kill me if ya fell over." She smiled her father always knew when she was lying, no matter what.   
  
"Angeline," a voice called from the door to the captain's cabin "Angeline come ova here! It's time ta eat lunch!" The girl quickly recognizing the voice as that of her mother's, wriggled out of her father's grasp and walked down to the captain's cabin. "I have arrived mother," Angeline said in proper English. Gibbs smiled from the corner of the cabin, "Ya better watch out Annamaria, or your lil girl there's gonna be a proper lady." Annamaria gave him a sarcastic smile, "Fat chance." Angeline was the spittin image of her father, Captain Jack Sparrow, right down to the tattoos.   
  
Annamaria turned to face her daughter who was know scarfing down the food that was set on Jack's desk for her. "Angeline Marie Sparrow! Slow down or you'll be sick!" Angeline looked up from her food and said, "Sorry mum, I just wanna go back out onto the ships deck." Annamaria smiled, for a fifteen year old, she was pretty well behaved, considering that she was brought up by a gang of pirates and all.   
  
Angeline quickly ate what was left of her food and ran out onto the deck. They were almost at Port Royal! She was excited because for the first time in her life, she was actually going to help pilfer what the crew needed aboard the ship. She walked over slyly behind her dad, she was about to put her hands on him to scare him when she heard his voice, "Don't even think about it Princess." She quickly put down her arms, "Damn. Are we almost there?"   
  
"Almost there luv, Almost there."   
  
"What'll I do when we get there dad?"  
  
"Why dont ya go 'n' get some new swords from the ol' blacksmith shop?"   
  
"Aight then."   
  
Angeline looked once again over the rail, leaning to see if she could spot some land. She sighed, she barely saw anything. As she retreated back to her room she heard a crew member shout the two words she had been longing to hear for days, "Land Ahoy!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's all for the first chappie! Please review!!! This is my first FAN FIC so be nice peez! HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL OF YAS!  
  
PS. Can anyone help me format this stuff bc (A.) I dont know how to make it double spaced and (b.) I don't know how to indent! Help PLEASE! 


	2. What do you think your doin?

Chapter 2 Disclaimer: I own nothin cept the weird charecters...Although id like to own Orlando....  
  
~*~*~*~*~ON TO THE STORY!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Angeline ran to the side of the boat, sliding on the water that had spilled over the side expertly. When she looked over the railing, she noticed that it was true, there was land ahead! She helped the crew get the ship ready to dock and retreated to the crew's quarter's, where she slept, to get the things that she would need for her little stroll on land. First she grabbed her old leather belt and fastened it around her waist, then she grabbed her mother's old cutlass and secured it on the belt, and last but not least she took her father's old pistol and tucked it into her belt. The pistol had no ammo in it, her father wouldn't allow it she carried it around to intimidate people more than to use it. Plus it was always fun to scare people by pulling it out. After making sure she had everything she skidded outside just in time to see the ship dock.  
  
The ship stopped abruptly and the landing ramp was put out. Jack slipped into the ships hull while the other crew members climbed out. He would stay in the hull while the other's stole all the stuff they needed. Jack didn't want to risk getting caught an put to the gallows. Especially since they had Angeline to take care of. He also did not want to meet up with that Turner boy again. Mostly because he did not want to be around him with Elizabeth. He was sure that they both would turn him in this time. Gibbs, however, kept in touch with the two, who had now married and had a child, he went to see them when the came to Port Royal, which was once every year.  
  
Angeline walked down the ramp carefully so she wouldn't trip and proceeded into the town. She took a deep breath and the familiar smell of fresh bread and ale surrounded her. She smiled, remembering the first time she stole a loaf of bread from the Bakery at the corner. She was chased all the way to the ship which she jumped onto while it was pushing off the dock. She had waved and stuck her tongue out at the baker who in turn stuck his tongue back at her. She carefully avoided that shop just in case the baker remembered her. She looked around for the blacksmith shop, she had to get one or two new cutlasses one for her and one for selling over in Spain. She spotted the old sign and proceeded into the shop. She looked around carefully making sure that no one was there. Thank God! No one is here, she thought, stealing swords would be mighty hard with someone there.  
  
Angeline looked around the shop cautiously making sure that no one was watching. When she saw the cutlasses she headed toward them. She steadily put her hand on one of the hilt of one of the swords that were hanging on the wall. She was supposed to look for cutlasses but the swords were so much prettier. They didn't have a small curve in them like the cutlasses did, making them much easier to pull put and slip back into their scabbard, and the ones that were hanging in front of her had fancy hilts and were inlaid with gold making the glitter in the sun. She slowly pulled the sword from the wall, it was light and the hilt felt secure in her fingers. Perfect, she thought, this is the way a sword should be made. She carefully took the sword out of the scabbard. She was about to wave it around when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you for reading as always! Please review! I can always use help!  
  
Thanks to Lita the Vampire Slayer who was the first to review this fic! Thanks a lot Lita!!!!!!!! ~AB~ 


	3. Sword Fight!

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing cept Angeline and the boy......although Id like to own that monkey.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~On to the Story!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angeline whipped around, her hair flailing out behind her when she heard the voice. She was met with a pair of deep brown eyes that were glinting with an angry tinge of amber. She looked over the boy in front of her. He was taller than she was, his dark curly brown hair was tied behind his neck in a ponytail, he was dressed as a normal town person, (a/n: like will turner's clothes in the 1st POTC) his short was unbuttoned at the top giving Angeline an eyeful of his toned chest that was tanned by the Caribbean sun. She gave him a daring smile and innocently said, "I'd thought I'd take this pretty lil' dagger, I mean sword, as mine's all old and rusty." The boy looked at her obviously angered and growled, "I worked all day to make that sword and there's no way that I am going to let a pirate, like you, take it away from me."  
  
She smiled showing off her gold capped teeth (a/n: not totally gold but at the bottoms like jacks kinda), "A pirate! Good guess! Well if you want your sword so bad, your gonna have to come and take it from me." She pointed the sword at him.  
  
"I will if I have to," the boy said smiling mischievously. He picked up the sword and crossed swords with the girl in front of him. Her eyes were shining with excitement, her dark wavy hair held out of her face by an old, red bandanna she had rapped around her head, she had on a peasant blouse with the top down onto her shoulders, on top of the she wore a vest that was tied loosely at the top, she wore old faded black pants with patches on various parts. Around her waist was a read scarf and a belt which held a pistol securely to her waist. . He tried to ignore the pistol as it was making him nervous and focused on her face. Her eyes gleamed teasingly at him, her mouth drawn into a smirk, her eyebrows lifted, she was beautiful. For a pirate, he thought.   
  
  
  
Angeline saw him watching her and took advantage of the moment to clash swords with him. He was ready though and they proceeded to fight. His movements were graceful and smooth, much like his father's and hers were more rugged but graceful all the same like her father's. They fought for awhile, it didn't take long for Angeline to realize that she wouldn't be able to win without cheating. She looked around and found what she was looking for, there was the donkey by the fire place which glowing with a high fire she smiled, "Look! The donkey's on fire!"  
  
He dropped his sword and ran over to the donkey. She kicked his sword away, Stupid boy, she thought.   
  
The boy looked up from the donkey and stood face to face with the young pirate whose sword now was pointed at his neck. He was cornered! The donkey stood to one side of him, the worker's anvil at the other, the girl with the sword in front of him, and the fire behind him. He knew what he had to do. He just didn't want to do it.  
  
"Parlay"   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
I hoped u liked this chappie!!! If you have any ideas for will's sons name please include them in ur review! (I was thinking patrick) and no he will not be named after jack (too hard for what I have planned)   
  
Thanks to:  
  
tigress33- THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!! I hoped u liked the fight! =o)   
  
MereAngel()- Thanks!   
  
Kelley- well I cant make everyone happy! But im glad u liked the story!  
  
~AB~ 


	4. Pretendin

Chapter 4  
  
Dis: I own nothing! Cept Angeline and the boy.......i would like to own the back pearl tho......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~On to the story *~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angeline blinked, the words slowly processing in her head, "What?"  
  
"PAR-LAY," the boy said, drawing out the words as if she was stupid. "It means...."   
  
"I know what it means!" Angeline snapped. "I jus wasn't expectin it from ye!"  
  
"Yeah well you better start expecting more out of me before I surprise you again!" the boy said lamely trying to defend himself.   
  
Angeline rolled her eyes. "Argh! Jus' come on!" She pit the sword back into its sheath and secured it around her waist and then grabbe his wrist, trying to pull him out of the shop. He felt a shiver run down his back when she touched him and pulled away. "Wait!" the boy said.   
  
"What now?" Angeline replied testily.   
  
"I have to write a note to my parents." The boy said as if it was an obvious statement. Angeline quirked an eyebrow, "Wait a minute, YOU said PARLAY to a PIRATE and you expect that very same PIRATE to wait for YOU to write a damn letter to your PARENTS?"   
  
"Yes, that is what I said, isn't it?" The boy said slowly again as if he was talking to the stupidest person in the world. He quickly went into the back of the shop and brought out a piece of parchment, a quill, and an inkwell. He dipped the quill into the inkwell and quickly scrawled:  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,   
  
Said parlay to a pirate. Should be back soon, if not I'm either dead or sailing with pirates. Just thought I would let you know. Love you both!  
  
Your son,   
  
Alexander W. Turner  
  
Angeline read over his shoulder, *Turner, where have I heard that name?* She had thought she had heard her father mutter it under his breath when he overheard Gibbs telling her the story of how the great Captain Jack Sparrow, or her dear dad, had gotten the Pearl back. Gibbs had never mentioned any names though, because he was afraid she'd go after the people and try to find them. Which probably wasn't a false thought, but she thought it was ridiculous anyways, she hardly had time when they stopped to look for people, she had just enough time to steal a few things, grab a drink (unbeknownst to her mum, of course), and pickpocket a few very stupid and very drunk men, before heading back to the ship.   
  
Alexander looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes were zoned out and she appeared to be in deep thought. "Are you okay?"   
  
Angeline shook herself out of her deep boat of thought (a/n: they had no trains back then! Hehe) "Huh, yeah I'm fine. You done?"   
  
"Yep.   
  
She grabbed his wrist once again and pulled him out of the shop. Once out of the shop she whispered in his ear, "Now act like we are in love."   
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Its not everyday that a boy gets lead through the streets by a pirate girl. Now we can either do it that way or I can take you through the streets, sword to your neck and make you look like a weak idiot who had been captured by a GIRL." She said girl as if it were a bad thing knowing it would strike a nerve. And of course it did.   
  
"Lets go with the first one."   
  
"Of course. Though the previous one would've been more fun."   
  
"Are we going or not?" the boy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"We're goin, we're goin. Now umm... I've never really been in love so I don't know how people in love act."  
  
"I haven't either but I see other people down the streets holding hands and smiling a lot, I suppose their in love." Alexander said holding out his hand for her.  
  
"Alright then." Angeline said grabbing his hand. They looked at each other, Angeline blushed, their hands fit together perfectly. Alexander also realized this and saw Angeline's cheek turn a cherry red. "Well, the couples blush too, I suppose."  
  
Angeline gave him a smile, "I knew that o' course that's why I'm blushin."   
  
They walked down the streets hand in hand smiling at each other and the other people that were walking along the streets. Alexander spotted some of his friends, well more like enemies, they would always tease him, telling him that no girl would ever kiss him or love him. He smiled he knew just the thing to make their mouths drop open. "Now, Ms...."  
  
"Angeline." Angeline replied through gritted teeth. She had seen the other boys previously jeering at her and making rude comments. All she wanted to do was punch each and everyone of their pretty teeth out.  
  
"Angeline, well see those boys over there," he said whispering in her ear.  
  
"Yeah, what about them?"   
  
"Well, they umm.. they said that I uhh.. would never umm.."  
  
"That you would never what?"  
  
"Be kissed by a girl"  
  
"No, no no no nooooo! I don't go there."  
  
"Come on.. I know you don't like them."  
  
"Course I don't they called me a whore and wanted me to sit on their laps!"  
  
"Well then by kissing me, you'll show them that you are attached and that you are in fact, not a whore."   
  
Angeline looked as if she was in deep thought. Giving a chance for the boys to come over to her and Alexander.   
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't prissy boy Turner and the whore from this morning!' one with a particularly hideous face said to them. 'Seems the only way Turner can get a girl is to pay her, huh boys?"   
  
The boys behind him jeered and nodded.  
  
"Hello, Michael and boys." Alexander said nervously. He looked at Angeline, who looked as angry as hell.  
  
"Michael is it?' she said spitting out the words as if they tasted bad, 'I happen to have been here this morning because I was visiting my fiancee." Alexander looked at her with wide eyes. She winked at him and mouthed KISS ME.   
  
Alexander nodded, "Yes, fiancee and we love each other very much."   
  
With that put his arms around her waist and kissed Angeline softly on the lips. They held on for more time than was expected, each unexpectedly enjoying the kiss. Angeline finally pulled away, "Well its time to go dear."   
  
Alexander looked at the Michael whose mouth was down to his feet and said, "See ya around."   
  
He quickly ran up to Angeline and they laughed nervously together.   
  
"Did you see how far his mouth hung?" Angeline said giggling.  
  
"Yeah, you could have fit a horse in it!' Alexander replied wiping his eyes of the tears that were gathering in them from laughing so hard. 'And you were great with your proper English!'  
  
"Well you weren't so bad yourself pickin up on the story so quickly."  
  
"Then the kiss..." They both stop laughing and an awkward silence took over. They stayed in that silence until they arrived at the dock of the ship.   
  
Angeline broke the silence, "Well Mr. Turner.."   
  
"Call me Alexander."  
  
"Xander's better."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Well Xander, Welcome to the Black Pearl."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey I hoped you liked it!!!! I WONT POST ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHOUT AT LEAST 3 MORE REVIEWS!!!   
  
THANKS To:  
  
Tigress33: I used ur suggestion! Xanders a tight name! Thanks for reading!  
  
LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I LOVE U MORE WHEN U REVIEW THO!)  
  
~AB~ 


	5. Uh oh! Xander's gonna be in trouble!

Chapter 5  
  
DIS: I own nothin cept Angeline and Xander..... but Id like to own Orlando!!!  
  
-------------ON TO THE STORY------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*Back at the Blacksmith Shop*~  
  
Will strode slowly back to his blacksmith shop. He had owned the place ever since the old owner, Mr. Brown, had died of an alcohol overdose. On the way to the shop he had witnessed a happy, young couple kissing each other in front of some on looking boys. Will sighed. He wished that his boy, Alexander, could find a girl to be with. Alex always looked so sad and lonely working in the shop. It seemed that his only friend was the donkey that resided in the shop.   
  
Will soon approached the door of his shop which was now ajar. This is strange, Will thought, usually Alex doesn't leave the door open. He carefully walked into the shop and looked around. "Alex? Are you here?" he called. But no one answered. He went to the back and saw a note on the desk. Will cautiously picked it up and read what it said. His eyes widened with fear, "What! He said parlay to a pirate!" He ran over to the his new house that he received when he married Elizabeth. "ELIZABETH!" he called.   
  
"I'm over here Will!" she answered. He ran into the drawing room where Elizabeth was seated, her embroidery in her lap. She noticed that Will was now sweating, his hair hanging in front of his worried face, and he was out of breath.   
  
"What's wrong Will?" she said nervously.   
  
"Our son, has said parlay to a pirate!"  
  
"You can't be serious."   
  
"Look!" Will said shoving the letter into her hand and taking a seat next to her.   
  
"He puts it so simply. He'll probably be back soon then."   
  
"Elizabeth, remember what happened when you said parlay to a pirate?"  
  
"Yes but Barbossa's dead and there aren't that many pirates still around. Oh by the way Mr.Gibbs came to visit while you were away."   
  
"Wait, Mr. Gibbs came to visit?"  
  
"Yes, which would mean our son is now with Mr. Gibbs' crew."  
  
"Do you think...."   
  
"Jack is with them? I don't know, Mr. Gibbs never said anything about him, ever."  
  
"We better go look for him!"  
  
"I'll notify the commodore."   
  
"Do you really thinks that is necessary? Can't we go look for him ourselves?"  
  
"With what, a piece of wood?"   
  
"I just don't think that he will be much help."  
  
"Will, honestly, Norrington would do anything to help my father, who we also have to inform of this, and the future governor of Port Royale."  
  
"We shall talk about the future governor stuff later, and as for telling your father and Norrington, why don't you do the honors?"   
  
"Fine, I will." Elizabeth said, standing up and running out the door, they had to be fast if they were going to catch up with whatever ship Alex was on.   
  
~* A few minutes later *~  
  
Will sat miserably aboard the deck of the rebuilt Dauntless. Behind him he heard his father-in-law and Norrington conversing on their favorite subject. Him.  
  
"I'm sure if Mr. Turner hadn't left Alexander alone none of this would have happened." Commodore Norrington said spitting the words Mr. Turner out as if they were covered in venom.   
  
"Yes, Commodore but the boy is sixteen and he was surrounded by swords he should have been able to take out the pirate on his own." The Governor said in reply.   
  
"I guess his father isn't teaching him how to use a sword properly."   
  
Will stood up at this, his fists clenching and unclenching, his face contorted in anger. Elizabeth saw this and ran over to him to try and calm him down.   
  
"Will dear, don't pay any attention to them. I'm sure Alex put up a great fight but was cheated on somehow, like you were, remember."   
  
Will nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
"Plus, Norrington is still angry because I chose you, instead of him,' she said kissing him softly on the cheek. 'And I have never regretted that decision."   
  
Will calmed down at those words and kissed her passionately on the lips. Norrington turned to look at Will to see if he had gotten him angry and all he saw was the woman he had once loved and the man the had one her over locked passionately in a deep kiss. The two broke out of it and Elizabeth walked down into the crew's quarters. Will however, stayed and cherished the look upon Norrington's face. Norrington looking Will directly in the eye said, "She may have followed her heart in the decision of chosing you, but I could have given her so much more than you ever will be able to give her." He then turned and walked to his quarters.   
  
Will stood and mumbled under his breath, "When we find you Alexander, you will be in so much trouble for making me go through this!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAY! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I had to put in Will and Elizabeth's reactions to the note because its was just so fun! Hehe!   
  
Thanks to:  
  
Andboriael Swann- Thanks!  
  
Tigress33- I loved your story so I had no problem with reviewing it! Thanks for always reviewing my chapters!!  
  
Acappellapres- Thanks! I hope that you like my story and I will read yours when you post it! I Promise!  
  
Crystyna- yeah Angeline is pretty lucky! Johnny has already signed for POTC 2! Isn't that awesome! I don't know the plotline yet but as long as he's in it, it should be awesome!!! And I know that will saved his neck for jack but jack always has to be cautious, you never know what Elizabeth will do(hehe) and as for the real romance between Angeline and Xander....well ill keep ya posted.  
  
FrannieGurl2006- Thanks!  
  
Lachwen- Thanks for reviewing my story! I appreciate it!  
  
SnowGirl7- Don't worry im gonna continue it!  
  
ER- yeah the note was fun to write!  
  
Shanelover1- thanks!   
  
Rowana166- Thanks!  
  
THANKS A BUNCH TO EVERYONE!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL AND DEPPLY APPRICIATE YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~AB~ 


	6. On Deck

Chapter 6!  
  
Dis: I own NOTHING!!!!! Although id like to own Mr. Cotton's parrot....hehe  
  
----------------------------ON TO THE STORY------------------------------------------  
  
~* Back on the Deck of the Black Pearl *~  
  
Angeline led Alexander on to the deck of the Black Pearl. "Now, stay here and try not to do anything stupid." He rolled his eyes at her and said, "I'm not a child."  
  
"Yes but big pretty boats tend to make big manly men do incredibly stupid things."   
  
With that she turned and stalked off into the captain's cabin where her mother was hunched over some maps. "Mum..." Annamaria jumped. "Angeline, ye scared the hell outta me!"   
  
Angeline smiled, "Sorry mum, but I'm in a bit of a fix."  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"Nothin' this boy jus' said parlay to me."  
  
"He jus' waltzed righ' up to ye an said parlay." Annamaria said sarcastically.   
  
"Not exactly."   
  
"What'd ye do?"  
  
"Well, I was stealin' swords from his shop and uh... he said parlay."  
  
"No man says parlay without a fight, Angeline."  
  
"Well he wasn a man more like a..."  
  
"Angeline." Annamaria said testily.  
  
"O fine! He said parlay after we fought! But I did get a pretty sword for me self!" Angeline said smiling nervously.   
  
"And where is the man now?"  
  
"Up on deck."  
  
"Go keep him company 'til we set sail. Then he can have a nice chat with the Cap'n."  
  
"Yes mum." Angeline said slowly turning and walking out of the cabin.   
  
She saw Alexander leaning over the side of the ship. She quietly stood next to him and whispered in his ear, "Whatcha lookin at?" Alexander jerked his head back and looked at Angeline. "You almost scared me half to death!" he said fastly.  
  
Between giggles she said, "Sorry, I... I...couldn't resist!"  
  
He looked at her and smiled, "So anyways, what's your story?" Angeline stopped giggling and looked at him. "You first." Alexander smiled, "I always thought it was ladies first."  
  
"Aye but you're on a pirate ship so the pirate gets to pick when she says her story. Savvy?"  
  
He nodded. "Well my name is Alexander William Turner and I was born in Port Royale. I'm sixteen and I live with my father Will Turner and my mother Elizabeth Turner in a..."  
  
Angeline pretended to yawn, "Boring!"  
  
"Fine then, tell me something more interesting."   
  
"Fine, Me names Angeline, n' I was born on this here ship. Me mum is somewhere on this boat and so is me dad. I lived for a short time in Spain with me mum 'til I was six and the ship came back and thas where I met me dad for the first time.' 'I've been around the world and heard the best stories. The End"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen, but I'll be sixteen in a couple days."   
  
"Oh..."  
  
At that moment Gibbs had boarded the ship. "Angeline, Alex." He muttered to the two. Then scratched his head and turned around, "Wait a minute. What are ye doin here Alex?"   
  
Alex smiled sheepishly and said, "Well I uhh... I umm..." Angeline rolled her eyes and said, "He said parlay to me when he couldn't beat me in a sword fight."   
  
Alex looked at her, "I was getting to that."  
  
"Yeah, next year."   
  
Gibbs smiled they were bickering like they were in love. Wait they can't be in love, he thought to himself, that's WILL'S son and JACK'S daughter, the governor would have a heart attack if yet another one of his descendants married a pirate. At this Gibbs smile got a little wider, the governor dyin wouldn't be so bad, then maybe Norrington would die to and pirates could walk the streets freely. Gibbs shook his head, how many drinks did he have?   
  
"What are ye smilin at Gibbs?" Angeline said ruffly bringing him out of his stupor.  
  
"Huh nothin'. So she beat ye, huh, Alex?"  
  
Alex nodded dejectedly.   
  
Just then Annamaria popped her head out of the captains quarters, "Gibbs is everyone here?" Gibbs looked at her, "Hold on a minute. Anyone who is not here say Aye!" No one said anything, "Alright then, everyone's here!"   
  
"Alright everyone prepare the ship to leave, Cap'ns orders!"  
  
Angeline rolled her eyes, Gibbs obviously had had too much to drink. She wondered what the connection was between him and Alex, but she didn't think that Gibbs was in the mood for intelligent conversation and she didn't feel like telling Alex how she knew Gibbs because there really wasn't much to tell, she had known Gibbs forever and had never questioned where he came from. She didn't think it was an interesting story.   
  
  
  
Alex looked around the ship, the crew was getting ready to leave! He hadn't even gotten to talk to the Captain yet! He looked over at Angeline who seemed to be in deep thought again, she seemed to do that a lot, he tapped her shoulder. "What?" she said obviously annoyed.   
  
"Shouldn't I talk to the captain before we leave?" Alex said nervously.   
  
"Well Xander, to tell ye the truth ye gotta wait til after we leave. The Cap'n is wanted in these parts and doesn' come out til we are at least five leagues (a/n: I think thats about five miles) out at sea."  
  
"May I inquire who the Captain is?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow the best damn Captain ever."  
  
The ship began to move and in no time it was five leagues out at sea. At this time Alex was once again leaning over the edge looking at the little speck that was Port Royale. Angeline quietly stood next to him, "You never really seem to appreciate how good land feels under your feet until ye set foot on a ship." He turned to her and faced her slowly. She was looking out at the sea, stray ends of her hair flying in front of her face, the sun making her dark eyes shimmer. For the second time that day he thought she looked beautiful. She turned to him again as if feeling his eyes on her and said,   
  
"The Cap'n will see ye now."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hope ya liked this chapter.....i have the seventh one halfway written so it should be up soon.   
  
Thanks to  
  
Tigress33- Yeah Com. Norrington holds some grudges, he should really get a life! lol!   
  
BrokenShells- Thanks, im glad it made your day! lol!   
  
Acappellarpres- Thanks for suggestin my story in yours! lol! That was very sweet of you!  
  
Midnights shadow of insaneness- Gracias!  
  
OceanRain- LOL! Hehe! Thanks!  
  
Crystyna- LOL! I try to do that too, its hard tho! Hehe! Gracias!  
  
Fire Snake- Yeah I get sugar and salt on top! Lol!   
  
ER- Thanks!  
  
Gabi217- Thanks a lot!  
  
A MILLION THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO READ MY STORY!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~AB~ 


	7. The Meeting

Chapter 7  
  
Dis: I own nothin except Alex and Angeline....although I would like to own jack but that's a different story now, isn't it?  
  
-------------------------------On to the Story----------------------------------  
  
Alex nodded, "Where is he?"  
  
"At the wheel of course. Here I'll take ye to him." She grabbed his wrist again like she did when they first met and led him up to the wheel. There in front of him stood a man with dark hair with various odd and ends sticking out of it, his dark eyes were set one the sea in front of him, one hand on the wheel and the other on a compass, he was humming a familiar tune that Alex knew but could not remember the name of. "Cap'n." Angeline said quietly. He turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Yea, luv?" he said gruffly.  
  
"This boy here has said parlay."  
  
"Why would he do tha?"  
  
"Cause I beat him in a sword fight."  
  
"Thas me girl! Bring the lad here."  
  
"He's right here, Cap'n."  
  
Alexander approached the man timidly. The man looked at him and said, "The names Captain Jack Sparrow, and you are?"   
  
Alexander took a big gulped and nervously said, "Alexander William Turner."   
  
Jack's eyes widened, "Come again?"  
  
"Alexander Turner." He said more simply.   
  
"William, after yer father?"   
  
"Yes, sir. Did you know him?"  
  
"Nah, but Gibbs talks of him a lot.' He said lying and brought up a question to change the subject. "Now, what is it ye want?"  
  
"I'd like to be returned to Port Royale unharmed." Jack held out his hand to the boy and they shook hands.  
  
"Alright then, next time we go to Port Royale we'll drop ye off."  
  
"When will that be?"  
  
"In a month or so. An' you'll be unharmed by my crew. Now Angeline will take ye to where you'll be stayin. Angeline,' Jack called. 'Angeline?' he called once again, the two stood in an uncomfortable silence when Jack spoke, 'Where has that girl gone.' He looked around and spotted her once again leaning over the ship. "Wait a minute, I'll get her." He said more to himself then to the boy.  
  
He swaggered over to her and leant over next to her. "What ye find so interestin', about the water, I'll never know,' he said softly to her. She turned to look at her father and smiled. 'Angeline I want ye to show the boy to your room as there's two beds in it. He'll be sleepin there."  
  
"Ok dad." She said quickly turning to head over to Alexander.  
  
"Oh and Angeline,' he said quickly grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face him.   
  
  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Try not to fall in love with him, the last thin' we need aroun' here is a fool in love."  
  
"Daad!"   
  
"I wasn't talkin about you, I was talking abou' him."  
  
"Don't worry dad, you and the crew will always be the only man.... I mean men, n my life." Jack nodded and smiled.   
  
He watched Angeline go over to the young men and said to himself. "Yeah the last thing we need is another Turner in love."   
  
Angeline walked over to Alexander smiled and said, "Xander, I'm supposed to take ye to my room."  
  
"I'll be sharing a bed with you?" Alexander said surprised.  
  
"No silly, I have two beds in my room."  
  
He followed her into the depths of the ship where she led him into a huge room filled with gold. The room had a square hole over one bed on one side of the room and a mirror hanging over the other bed on the other side of the room. "This is my room.' Angeline said proudly, 'It used to be where the crew kept its booty, still is actually, only now I sleep here."   
  
"It's wonderful." Alex said admiringly.   
  
"Thanks," she said sitting down on the bed by the window. Alex looked around the room once more and decided to sit on the other bed across the way.  
  
"So how do you know Gibbs?" they both said simultaneously.   
  
Angeline spoke up first, "He's been with the crew forever."  
  
"WHAT?" Alexander said over the noise of the rocking boat.   
  
"I SAID HE'S BEEN WITH THE CREW FOREVER!"   
  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"   
  
Angeline rolled her eyes and said to herself, "This is ridiculous." She slowly got up and walked over to the bed Alex was sitting on. She sat down nxt to him and said, "I said, he's been with the crew forever."   
  
Alexander smiled, "Oh. I don't know how my family first met him, but he comes to visit us every so often. I never asked why or how we knew him, I just accepted it."  
  
He looked at Angeline who appeared to be staring into oblivion. He was about to say something to her when she spoke, "I wonder if there is any connection between our families?"  
  
Alexander shrugged, "I doubt it, my father's not one to make acquaintances with pirates."  
  
"Maybe he threatened your mother."  
  
"No, she would have told me about it by now."   
  
Angeline shrugged, "So you've never had a girl, eh?"   
  
"Not recently, no. Have you? I mean have you ever had a boy?"  
  
"Yeah, once, didn't love em though, he was just there. He liked me dad and therefore wanted to be with me."   
  
"Where's he now?"  
  
"I made me dad abandon him on Tortuga. He was a pervert, not to mention an idiot and when you put those two things together, its not good."  
  
"Guess not."   
  
"Well, you'll be sleepin on this bed and I'll be sleepin on that one over there."   
  
"Is that the one you always sleep on?"  
  
"Nah, but I wouldn't want to make ye sleep there, water comes in throught that window up there and ye get pretty wet in the mornin'."  
  
"Thanks for givin up your bed then."   
  
"No problem. I'm gonna go up on deck, the sun's settin and its the beautifullest thing to see when you're on the water."  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"If you'd like."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey! I hope you like it! I know that I put two chapters up in one day but I got on a writin craze and couldnt stop myself! Hehe!  
  
Thanks to:   
  
Gabi217- Thank you, again.  
  
Tigress33- Hehe thanks again!  
  
Midnights shade of insaneness- Must be the pirate blood! Lol!  
  
THANKS A LOT TO ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN EVER! HEHE!!!!!!!!  
  
~AB~ 


	8. Sunset

Chp 8  
  
Dis: I own nothing although I'd like to own Jacks hat........its very stylish! Lol!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~on to the story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two walked out together on deck. Then Angeline began to climb up to the lookouts place (a/n: I forget what its called. .lol). Alexander looked at her and said, " You want me to go up there."   
  
She nodded and said, "What you afraid?"  
  
He shook his head and began to climb after her. When he got to the top the sun was already setting and Angeline stood one foot on the railing of the wooden structure and the other planted firmly on the bottom of it. She had taken off her hat and bandanna so her hair was flying freely in the wind. Her face was calm and peaceful and she faced the sea. Alexander looked at her savoring the moment. He, the boy everyone thought would never find a lady, was now with one at the top of a ship. There was no love between them but he somehow felt a bond with her. It was weird, for someone younger than him she seemed to know so much more. He stood next to her and looked out over the sea.  
  
She turned to look at him. His hair which was so neatly tied into a ponytail was now flying messily into his face, his shirt was slowly flapping in the wind revealing even more of his chest, his brown eyes were searching for something, but she could not define what, and his fill lips were pulled into a slight smile. He looked gorgeous to her and she wished this moment would never end. But alas, it did and night came.   
  
Alexander slowly turned toward her and softly said, "That was beautiful." She turned to him and smiled, "It always changes, everywhere we go its different."   
  
"It must be hard."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Always moving, going to different places, and never getting to know people."  
  
"Its never been hard for me, the crew's my family and I love them to death. Each and everyone of them. The only part that's hard is finding friend your my own age."  
  
"Yeah. It's hard enough for me to find friends when I stay in one place, it must be terrible for you."   
  
She nodded, "Its also bloody hard to find a decent boy.' She blushed as if realizing what she had just said. 'Sorry, shouldn't have said that. Well I'm tired and I'm goin to go ta bed. I'll see ya down there then."  
  
He nodded and watched her go down.   
  
Angeline climbed down the pole carefully and hopped off. She went up to the wheel to say goodnight to her dad. She carefully stepped behind him. "Luv, it didn't work this mornin' what makes ye think you can scare me tonight."   
  
She shrugged, "It was worth a try. Anyways, goodnight dad."  
  
"Goodnigh' Luv. Where's the boy?"  
  
"Up there."  
  
"Does he know how ta get down?"  
  
"He'll figure it out."  
  
She turned and walked over to the Captain's Cabin where Annamaria was still hunched over some maps. "Goodnight mum." Angeline said kissing her mother on the cheek. She hadn't kissed or hugged her father since she was seven, it was like an unwritten rule, the Captain of a ship does not show signs affection to anyone. Angeline longed for her father to hold her in her arms on those stormy nights out at sea and to reassure her that everything would be all right. But she new that that would never happen and she accepted it, she still had her mother for that.   
  
"Goodnight, Angeline. See you in the morning."  
  
"See ya mum."   
  
As Angeline made her way to her room she said goodnight to the crew who were in the various parts of the ships. When she finally made it to her room, she slowly took off her effects and putting them on various hooks along the wall, then she undressed and put on one of her father's old shirts finally she went to bed.  
  
After an hour of standing at the lookout place, Alexander finally got down. He walked quietly into the room he shared with Angeline and was about to yell at her for leaving him up there when he saw her peacefully sleeping on one of her bed. She slept on her back, her hair covering the pillow, her right arm was tucked under the pillow, and her left hung over the side of the bed, the moonlight that was shining from the window above her made something on her arm stand out. Alexander carefully walked over to her, the sleeve of her nightgown must have somehow gone up because her arm was bare. He looked at her arm for a second and saw something that gave him chills. There on her arm was a pink "P" burned into her skin and above it was a small tattoo of an ocean with a sparrow flying over it. (a/n: like jack's but his was on his right arm anyways) He knew she was a pirate but he didn't know she had gotten in trouble for being one. The 'P' was the mark of a pirate who ran into the Spanish, kind of like a warning sign to others that the pirate who bore the sign was not one to mess with. She didn't look that harmful though. Then there was the tattoo, he had seen it before on a want add in the Commodore's office and he had also seen a picture of the Captain with it. She was a Sparrow! But why hadn't she said anything?   
  
Thats when everything hit him. How did Captain Sparrow know of his father without having met him? Why didn't Gibbs say anything about them knowing his father? And most of all, where were they going?  
  
Ok I hope ya liked this one! I had a hard time writin it bc school started for me so....yeah...  
  
Thanks to.  
  
MidnightRebel - cool cool  
  
szhismine- you'll see.....  
  
Shanelover1- gracias  
  
chelsie- thanxs  
  
SnowGirl7 - thanxs  
  
Rowana166- Thanks  
  
midnights shadow of insaneness - im confused do u want them to fall in love or not??  
  
Cute-Kitty - Gracias  
  
Fire Snake- Please kidnap jack for me!! Will too! lol!  
  
Thanks to everyone who I didnt name! (fanfiction.net sometimes doesnt send me a review notice so sometimes that why ur names not on here!) but I try to put everyones name on here!!  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!  
  
~AB~ 


	9. Must be that time of the month

Chapter Nine  
  
Dis: I own nothin .......................but I would like to own Elizabeth's Dressies!!!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
When Alexander awoke the next morning, he was angry. He looked around the room for Angeline but she was nowhere to be seen. He quickly got up and sped to the deck. There Angeline was in her usual spot looking over the sea with a bored look on her face. He angrily grabbed her wrist making her spin around. When she saw him her eyes lit up and she smiled. Then she looked into his eyes and saw that angry tinge of amber glowing in them. "Why are ye angry?" she said questionably.   
  
"Why? WHY?' he said his last "why" so loud that the whole crew heard it. 'Because I'm stuck on this bloody ship which is going somewhere unbeknownst to me with people who never give me full explanations!"  
  
Angeline looked at him quizzically and said, "What do ye mean by tha?"   
  
"I mean that first, your father SOMEHOW knows that my middle name is after my father, only says the Gibbs talks about him a lot and why would Gibbs talk about him a lot! I'll have you know that my father is NOT an interesting person! So they must know each other SOMEHOW' he said running his word together. 'And secondly, you say your father's on this ship but you fail to tell me that he is in fact THE CAPTAIN of this ship. And thirdly..."   
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!' Angeline said growing angrier with every word he had said, 'First of all why should I have told you that he was my father? Your on MY ship boy, I needn't tell ye nothin'! Savvy?' 'And second of all, there is no way possible that our parents know each other because me mum tells me everything an' she hasn't told me anythin' about you yet! And third of all, instead of askin me for an explanation why me father knows ya why don't we go to Gibbs and ask him why?"   
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
At this they both noticed that Alex still had a firm grasp on her wrist, she harshly pulled away and took off toward first mate's cabin. She walked un-hesitantly into the room and said, well more like yelled, "GIBBS! I DEMAND AND EXPLANATION!"  
  
Gibbs sat up in his bed where he was laying and said, "Over here Angeline!"  
  
Angeline walked over to him and said calmly, "I want ye to tell me somethin, and ye better tell me thr truth or else I'll get mad."  
  
"What do ye want to know, dear?"   
  
"Alexander here thinks that there is some connection between me dad and his dad, and I want to know if thats true."  
  
"Aye, tis true," Gibbs said dejectedly.   
  
"How?"   
  
Gibbs then retold the familiar story of how Will Turner and Captain Jack Sparrow defeated Barbossa and saved Elizabeth. Angeline was getting angrier with every word she was hearing. It got to the point where she didn't want to hear anymore! She ran out and onto the deck and sighed in frustration. From the wheel, Jack heard her and saw her fists clenching and unclenching. "Angeline, luv, what's wrong?"   
  
She looked at him her eyes narrowing and then sighed again and went to her room slamming every door possible on the way there. Jack cringed at every sound and then shrugged and said, "Must be that time of the month."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~  
  
hehe dont hurt me! Lol! Anyways some of the people who have been reviewing are asking about a possible love connection between Angeline and Alex and I wanted to know what you think I should do! I need to have at least 5 reviews before I wrote the next chapter with five votes in them bc I need to know what you guys want to happen! So... SHOULD THEY GET TOGETHER OR NOT????  
  
Also if you have any suggestions for the plot put them in there too... I need all the help I can get!   
  
LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
LOVE YOU MORE WHEN YE REVIEW THO!!!!  
  
~AB~ 


	10. Is it love?

Chapter 10  
  
Dis: I own nothin....but I would like to own Elizabeth's house....that'd be cool!  
  
  
  
Angeline looked through the tiny hole that she had cut into the ship and saw that the ship was nearing an island. Then she heard her dad barking orders to the crew to get ready to dock at Tortuga. Yes, she thought, somewhere where I can drown meself in a good cup of rum! Just then Alexander came in, he saw Angeline looking out the window, her wisps of her hair blowing across her face. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Why did you leave?" She looked at him, her brown eyes showing no emotion and said, "I hate it when people hide things from me, or even worse when they lie to me' she sighed and looked out the window again, 'Specially the my family. It jus' makes me mad."   
  
Alexander leaned over close to her and said, "I will never lie to you, ever. I promise."   
  
She looked into his eyes, they showed no traces of a lie only truth. She noticed how close they were together, his lips almost touching hers. With just those words she knew that he was the one for her. She knew that more than anything she wanted him to be with her and more than that she knew that she loved him, a lot. She hesitated, wondering whether to do what she was planning on doing or to miss this opportunity. She leaned in closer to him closing the space between them and kissed him lightly on the lips. When she broke away he looked up at her, "What was that for?"   
  
She smiled, "I dunno, it jus' seemed like the opportune moment."   
  
She sighed. It was obvious he did not return her feelings. She ran up to the deck and stood at the bow, he hair flapping behind her. She closed her eyes and thought of him, wondering if he would ever feel the same way about her. She felt a presence beside her, she turned and looked into the eyes of the person she thought did not return her feelings, she looked down embarrassed. He gently took the hair out of her face, putting it behind her ears ever so lightly, then he lifted her chin to meet his eyes and without saying a word kissed her passionately on the lips. He smiled, "Your beautiful. Did you know that?" Angeline nodded and said, "Course I did!" They both laughed happily together enjoying the moment.  
  
Jack saw the two of them and cursed. He knew it was going to happen! He should have never let the boy on the ship. He took his hands off the wheel and started toward them but was cut off by Anamaria. "Don't ye dare." He looked at her his mouth gaping open, "But, but...."   
  
  
  
"But nothin' she's jus' a girl Jack. Leave her be."  
  
"But he's a... he's not a..."  
  
"Pirate?"  
  
Jack nodded.   
  
"Jack, remember the last time she had a boy? What was his name?"  
  
"Jim."  
  
"Aye, Jim. He was a pirate, wasn't he?"  
  
"Aye, whas your point?' Anamaria looked at him her eyebrowns raised. 'Ooh!" He said finally getting what she had said.  
  
"Let them be. Maybe she'll be happier then with Jim."  
  
"Was she e'r happy wit Jim?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ah."   
  
He went back to his position on the steering wheel watching his daughter laugh with the boy. That boy's gonna be more trouble than I need, he thought.   
  
  
  
YAY!!! THANKS TO EVERYONE For reviewing and voting! Lol u obviously know what the out come was! Hehe! I hope u like thiis chapter! The next one is gonna be more exciting I promise U!  
  
A Quick thanks to: Ancient Galaxy, Crystyna, A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes, Szhismine, Tigress33, SnowGirl7, SparrowSavvy, Myobgirly, HENNY FO!!!!, Lindsay, and last but certainly not least, Andboriel Swann   
  
THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE LISTED ABOVE.... I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I ALSO LOVE THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS AND DONT REVIEW!!! IF YOU TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS PLEASE REVIEW IT! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER I PROMISE YOU! Next chapter dont go up til I get at least 5 reviews!!!!!! love ya all!!!! MWAH!  
  
~AB~ 


	11. A Walk in Tortuga

Chapter 11  
  
Dis: I own nothin......although I would like to own some of that gold....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That next day Angeline woke-up late. As she got up from her bed she noticed that the ship wasn't moving. She looked over across the room and saw that Alexander's bed was empty. "Damn boy didn't wake me up!" She got up quickly and walked up to the deck and there he stood looking out over the water. She walked up to him and put her hands in front of his eyes, "Guess who?"   
  
Alexander paused for a minute and smiled, "Well lets see, you can't be Gibbs, to sober for that,' Angeline giggled. 'you're definitely not the Captain because I'm pretty sure he wants me dead, so you must be Angeline!' Before she could uncover his eyes, he turned to face her. 'Would you look at that I was right!" Angeline smiled and nodded.   
  
"How come ye didn't wake me?"   
  
"You just looked so peaceful and angelic."   
  
Angeline lifted her eyebrows, "And now what do I look like?"  
  
"You look...like a pirate... my pirate." He put his arms around her and went in to kiss her when she pulled away.  
  
"Whats that s'posed to mean, and I would be very careful about your answer."   
  
"Angeline, you look very...very...gorgeous." He tried yet again to kiss her but he ended up kissing he hand.   
  
"You took too long!" she said.  
  
"I only took too long because you extraordinary beauty left me speechless." He went in one last time and to his surprise she pulled away and stalked down the ramp smilling teasingly.   
  
"Sorry, Xan, but I am much to breathless to kiss ye right now." She yelled to him over her shoulder. He laughed and ran to catch up with her.   
  
"Where are we?"   
  
As they were walking the passed various scantly dressed women and some very drunk men. Angeline shrugged, "By the looks of it we're in Tortuga." They walked down the streets when all of a sudden a dirty hand covered Angeline's mouth. Alex quickly turned and grabbed the man's shoulder, by the looks of the man he was a pirate. A very old pirate. The pirate passed Angeline off to another pirate near by and took out a dagger. He walked close to Alexander threateningly.   
  
Angeline struggled against the pirate grasp, his hand was firmly placed upon her mouth. When she saw the dagger she quickly bit the pirate's hand, causing him to drop his hand from her mouth. Knowing she had only a few seconds before the pirate put his hand back on her mouth, she shouted the word the Alexander had only used days before, "PARLEY!!!!!!!!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Short chappie I know, I could make it longer but I wanted ur guys advice on something. As you now have read Angeline says parley to the pirates.... Now should both Angeline and Alex go with the pirates or should Angeline go and Alex run to tell her dad........You decide! Put it in your reviews!!!!!  
  
John Ritter died just a couple a days ago and I just wanted to say that he has always made me laugh no matter what role he has played. If you don't know who he is watch 8 simple rules on Tues. at 8 or watch tadpole (a movie he's in)! RIP JOHN!!! YOU WILL ALWAYS BE REMEMBERED!   
  
MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS TO: Andboriel Swann, SparrowSavvy, crystyna, Irish-Destiny, myobgirly, A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes, Toby Keith Fanatic, tigress33, PED-sarah, SnowGirl7, Teresa, lololo, hihihihihihihihi (A/n:Im guessing these two were in fact the same person who jus didnt wanna put their name in {Which is fine as long as u review!}), and last but definitely not least, Greeneyes616.  
  
Thanks to everyone who keeps readin and keeps reviewing!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I wont post the next chappie til I get at least 10 reviews (with votes in them)  
  
~AB~ 


	12. Angry Daddy

Chapter 12  
  
Dis: I own nothin.......altho I WOULD like to own Will's hat....its pretty kewl  
  
  
  
The pirate turned holding the dagger spun on his heals, "What'd ye say miss?"   
  
"I said parley." Angeline replied nervously.   
  
"Take 'er to the boat, Ragetti." Angeline turned to face the pirate behind her, one of his eyes was replaced by a wooden won making him look comical in a way.   
  
"WAIT!" Angeline said as Ragetti grabbed her wrist.  
  
"What do ye wan now missy?"   
  
"What's gonna happen to him?" she said pointing at Alex.  
  
"We're gonna leave 'im here. We gots no use for 'im. Take 'er away!"  
  
"ANGELINE," Alexander called before seeing her get dragged off into the darkness by the two pirates.   
  
He ran to the Black Pearl, and on the way luckily found Jack in the Faithful Bride. "Jack!" Jack turned to him and said, "Tha's Cap'n Jack Sparrow, boy."  
  
"Whatever, listen, Angeline's been kidnapped by pirates!"   
  
"Don't toy with me boy."  
  
"I'm not toying with anyone, here I'll show you!"  
  
Alex ran out of the bar, Jack on his heels and ran to the dock in the direction that Angeline had been dragged off to. There almost 5 leagues out at sea was a dark ship with blood red sails. At the wheel Jack could see the silhouette of the one man he never thought he'd see again.   
  
Jack turned on Alex, "WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK AFTER HER? NOW I GOT TO GET THE CREW TOGETHER AGAIN, WHICH I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW IS IMPOSSIBLE TO DO ONCE WE'RE HERE AND ON TOP OF IT SHE HAPPENS TO BE WITH THE ONE PIRATE THAT WANTS NOTHIN' MORE THAN TO KILL ME! ARGH!!!!!!!" Jack yelled angrily before stalking off to the ship.   
  
Alexander ran after him, "Listen to me CAPTAIN,' he said ,mockingly, "I was about to save her when the damn pirate pulled out a bloody knife. Then Angeline saved ME!" Jack ignored the comment and climbed onto the ship. There Alexander kept raving on about what happened until Jack put his hand up.   
  
"Shut up, boy. Sum'n 'ere isn' right." They heard noises coming from below the deck. Jack quickly stepped to the door that led down to the jail place. "It's comin from down there. Go boy."   
  
Alex looked down into the darkness. "Why don't you brave Cap'n?"   
  
"Would ye shut up n' go down there? Your waistin time!" With that Jack pushed Alex down the stairs.   
  
Alex stumbled over himself and landed at the foot of the stairs on his bum. He hear shushed voices coming from the jail cells. He cautiously walked through and saw the three people he expected least to see.   
  
  
  
Ok I know this chapter is short but it gives you guys the element of surprise don't it???? plus I wanna update as soon as I can which means the chapters sometimes will be short but they will b updated more often!!!! Is that a good deal??? Lol  
  
Special Thanks to: A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes, PED-sarah, Oni3, SparrowSavvy, Captin Red Black, mystic-morphine, Toby Keith Fanatic, Teresa, SnowGirl7, kevin luver, Brand New, fair otaku, and mac  
  
Thanks to everyone who reads my story!!!!!!!!!! I DEPPLY APPRECIATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LOVE LOVE AND MORE LOVE  
  
~AB~ 


	13. Whats Goin on?

Chapter 13  
  
Dis: I own nothin..............but I would like to own the monkey....  
  
  
  
Alex tried to walk up the steps quietly. He was halfway there when the next stair creaked. He winced. Surely the heard that, he thought. He heard the voices downstairs get closer.   
  
Jack, still standing at the top of the stairs, heard familiar voices. He looked down the stairs and saw Alex hurrying up the steps. Once he got to Jack he said, "There's three people down there. They have the crew locked in." Jack looked at him surprised, "The whole crew?" Alex nodded.  
  
"Damn.' Jack turned around and headed towards the wheel, 'C'mon boy, if we be goin' anywhere we'd better get the ship ready. Tha' way when they find us we can jus' throw 'em o'er board."  
  
That's when the first shadowy figure stepped through the doorway. "Alex?' Alex winced and Jack kept walking trying hard not to be noticed. He needed to get to the wheel. The figure stepped out into the light. 'Jack...Jack Sparrow." It was Jack's turn to wince, "Its Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow."   
  
Will drew his sword and ran up to him, "What are you doing with my son?"   
  
Jack rolled his eyes and quickly said, "Will! Fancy meeting you here! I'm kinda busy righ' now, got me own things goin on. Now if you would be so kind as to move and we can talk later."  
  
Will didn't move.  
  
"Will, I'd love to stay an' chat but righ' now I 'ave someone to save."  
  
"Really,' he said sarcastically, 'Who?"  
  
"Me daughter,' Will lifted his eyebrows, he didn't believe a word Jack had said, 'yes I have a daughter n' you 'ave a son, fancy that... now MOVE!"   
  
He pushed Will aside sword and all and ran to the wheel. Since the crew had only docked the ship just minutes before it didn't need any preparing to leave, the sails had never been taken down. The ship started moving. Will started up to the deck but Alex stood in his way. "What are you doing Alex?" Will replied through clenched teeth.   
  
"Leave him alone dad. He has to save her."  
  
"Do not push me, Alex. You're already in enough trouble to begin with."  
  
"He's going after her dad, just like you did for me. If you were the Will Turner that I heard about, you'd help him."  
  
"What are you goin on about?"  
  
"I'll explain later just go."   
  
Reluctantly Will turned and headed towards Jack, half way there he stopped and called over to Alex, "Go down to the jail, your mom and Norrington are there. Tell them to free the crew."  
  
"Norrington?"  
  
Will nodded and continued on his way to Jack.  
  
~~~Back to Angeline~~~  
  
The pirates dragged her along the dock towards the ship. "Ya know, I'm under oath of parley. Ya don't have to drag me." They ignored her comment and kept going. Once they reached the ship they took her into the Captain's cabin. The cabin was dark and dimly lit by one shining candle. She saw some shadows and heard hushed voices. Then a harsh voice spoke clearly to her, "Well, if it isn't baby Sparrow." A man stepped out of the shadows, his face shaded by a large hat the rested atop his head. "It seems as though you have said parley to some of my crew.' The figure stepped closer to her 'Do you know who I am, Ms. Sparrow?" He placed an old wrinkled finger under her chin lifting her eyes to meet his.   
  
The minute she saw his face she knew who he was. Her eyes widened in fear, "Barbossa,' she said under her breath. 'But you...you're..."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
She nodded.   
  
"Let's say that an old friend helped me out.' Just then a monkey appeared on his shoulders, smiling the monkey screeched at her. 'Now Miss, I'm going to make a deal with ye, you stay with the crew until I find you dear ol' daddy and then I'll return you to him and get my sweet revenge on him."  
  
"Never."   
  
"Too bad, because I'm gonna do it anyway... Pintel, Ragetti, take her to the dungeon."  
  
The two men that had grabbed her before advanced toward her. She drew back and ran outside the door. There she ran into something or was it someone....  
  
  
  
Muwahahahahahaha.... Lol im havin fun with this cliff hanging stuff hehe!   
  
YAY OVER 100 REVIEWS!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAHHHH!!! IF I COULD ID INVITE YOU ALL TO SEE THE FILMING OF POTC 2 BUT I CANT BC 1ST OF ALL I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE THEIR FILMING IT, SECOND OF ALL I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU ALL LIVE AND THIRD OF ALL IM PRETTY SURE BIG SECURITY MEN WOULD COME AND KICKS US OUT!!!!!!!! BUT I WOULD IF I COULD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok now that thats out in the open... There are some people I wanna thank: kat walsh, fair otaku (we think alike lol) mystic-morphine, kevin luver, SparrowSavvy (no keelhauling it hurts lol), Toby Keith Fanatic, Andboriel Swann (your a good guesser), Brand New, Oni3, Andi Horton ( you are now unsuspended...that sounds wrong but I dont mean it that way...o well nvm), mac, BroadwayBabez,   
  
PED-sarah, Psycho Scorpio (ur butt must hurt from waiting on the edge of ur seat lol),  
  
A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes (pirate lingo is AWESHUM!), SnowGirl7, and last but not least... orcagirl  
  
  
  
I love you all soo much!!!!!!!!!!! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS CRAP BUT PLEASE CONTINUE READING IT!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MORE MORE MORE LOVE  
  
~AB~ 


	14. A Swift Punch

Chapter 14  
  
Dis: I own nothin...................but I would like to own jacks compass....even ho it doesnt point north its still cool!  
  
  
  
Angeline looked up to see what she ran into when she was got off guard by two steel blue eyes looking back at her. "James?" The boy in front of her now had a firm hold on her wrists. He looked at her and smiled, "Why if it isn't Angeline Sparrow. Fancy meeting you here, luv."   
  
"James, what are you doin here?" she said still shocked that he was there.  
  
"Depends, what are you doin here?" an evil grin spread across his face.   
  
"Jim, boy, ye know 'er?" Barbossa barked out at them from behind her.   
  
"Know her? Cap'n I loved her." Jim laughed evilly. (a/n: hehe im goin crazy with the word evil!)   
  
"Well then, you can take the girl and put her in the jails. See to it at once James."   
  
"Yes, Cap'n."  
  
James held onto her wrist tightly and led her down to the jails. There he turned to her and said, "So how has life been for you?"   
  
She looked at him and played it cool, "Good."   
  
"Really Angel, has it been good? Have you had fun?' he thrust her up against the wall, cornering her. 'How do you think my life has been? Huh?' he grabbed her arms tightly. She flinched in pain. 'Answer me!'  
  
"I don't know!" she cried out. He loosened his grip on her and smiled.   
  
"Well then, let me tell you. After you left me, homeless, on Tortuga, I worked hard as a cabin boy for the Blood Ruby, the ship you're standing on righ' now!' She looked down ashamed. How could she have been so stupid as just to leave him there with nothing. 'Did you even think before leaving me there? Huh?"   
  
"No, I didn't!"   
  
"Well ye should've cause you're gonna pay for it soon enough!"   
  
Back to the Pearl  
  
Alexander was up at the look out place. He had been up there all day looking for any ship that came close to the one he saw that day when Angeline had been taken away. The ship had blood red sails and it was built out of mahogany. He thought of Angeline, she was beautiful! Even though he had only known her for a few days, he felt as if he had known her...loved her all his life. He was brought out of his deep boat of thought when he heard his mother calling out his name. He looked down to see her looking up at him and motioning for him to come down. He shook his head, he wasn't going to come down until he saw that ship.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her son who stood so gallantly at the lookouts perch. He hadn't come down all day, she was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with him. He hadn't told her anything about Jack's daughter, only that she was missing and that she had somehow saved him. But that was no reason for him to sit up there all day. "What is he doing up there?" she said to herself.   
  
"He's lookin' for de ship." A voice said behind her.   
  
She turned around and stood face to face with Anamaria.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Let's jus say him an' the girl had a connection."  
  
"Are you inferring that he fell in love?"  
  
"Jus' a but ma'am, jus a bit."   
  
"Who is this mystery girl? I haven't even heard her name."   
  
"She's the Cap'ns daughter, and her name's Angeline Marie Sparrow."  
  
"Who is her mother?"  
  
"Why you're lookin' at 'er!"   
  
"You and Jack!"   
  
"It's amazin' what too much rum can do te ya. Nah I'm jus kiddin'. We married and then had her."  
  
"You married him?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know what happened all of a sudden we jus' clicked."   
  
"Woah."   
  
The girls talked about their lives so far each giggling like sappy teenage girls chatting about their boyfriends. (A/N: I am a sappy teenage girl but I donts gots a b/f tear tear) Meanwhile the boys had their own conversation.   
  
"So what's she like?" Will said ending the uncomfortable silence between him and Jack.   
  
"Who?" Jack said not bothering to look at Will. His eyes were fixed on the ocean in front of him.   
  
"Your daughter."   
  
"She's the spittin' image of 'er dear ol' dad. Right down to the tattoos and brand."   
  
"She's branded!"  
  
"Yeah, shouldn't 'ave been but its what happens when ye got a pirate for a dad. 'N your boy looks jus like ye."   
  
"Yeah, he sure doesn't act like me though."  
  
"Thas' not true. Les see here, a Sparrow beat 'im in a swordfight, his girl stupidly says parley to pirates, an' now he's stuck on a bloody pirate ship."  
  
Will nodded but stopped mid-nod. "Wait, a girl? What girl? He's never had a girl before! Who?"  
  
Jack nodded, "Out of all the bloody guys on earth guess which one me girl chooses?"  
  
  
  
"Alex?"  
  
"Right you are and I specifically tol' 'er not to fall in love, but does she listen to me? Nooooo, 'course not because ye see that would be too easy."  
  
Norrington who had been ease dropping took this as the oppurtune moment to cut in, "Well, is seem as if the future govenor of Port Royal has fallen in love with a lowly pirate."  
  
Jack turned on him and gave him a look that could kill, "You best be watchin your mouth, your on my ship, Commodore."  
  
Norrington smirked, "I'll have you and your daughter hanged before the two even meet again."   
  
Jack raised his fist in order to punch Norrington but Will held his arm back.   
  
Jack held his hands up, "Alrigh', Alrigh' I surrender."   
  
Will let go of his arm surprised, "Really?!"   
  
"No." With that Jack gave Norrington a nice punch in the face.   
  
  
  
hehe! Hope you like this chapter! Im sorry im taking so long putting the chapters up but school has started and I got a buttload of homework! AAAHH!! Anyways, Im gonna try and post more often but dont keelhaul me if I dont ( I know some of ye are thinking of doing that already hehe) Anwyays if ye wanna know who James is read chapter 7 again and youll find clues there!!  
  
Special thanks to: Andboriel Swann, PED-sarah, fair otaku (I have my ideas planned too and I totally understand if they are similar! U have a great story keep on writin and dont worry!) Andi Horton, BroadwayBabez, SnowGirl7, Toby Keith Fanatic (I hope this one wasnt crap lol) Jenn, SparrowSavvy (lol don't worry) kevin luver (you cant die! Then you wont be able to finish reading the story lol) Oni3, orcagirl, myobgirly, Confuzzled.Angel.Loves.HP  
  
SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! FEEL FREE TO SUGGEST ANYTHING AND I WILL CONSIDER IT!  
  
LOVE YAZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~AB~ 


	15. Tiger, Tiger

Chapter 15  
  
From the look outs tower Alex saw Jack take a swing at Norrington. Alex climbed down from the lookouts tower as fast as he could and ran to his father's side. He could hardly hold back the laughter that was shaking his body as he saw Norrington stumble backward and land on his bum. He looked from his father who was holding his breath trying desperately not to laugh to Jack who was standing over Norrington smiling. "That'll teach ye not te mess wit me family!" Jack said, still grinning like a madman. Norrington quickly got to his feet and stumbled away from Jack. The two Turners waited until they heard the door close behind him until they burst out laughing.   
  
Elizabeth and Anamaria heard their laughter from downstairs and ran up to the deck to see what was going on. Anamaria quirked an eyebrow at the spectacle in front of her. Will was rolling on the ground laughing while Alex stood clutching his stomach tears in his eyes laughing even harder. "What in the bloody hell is wrong with ye?" she said, her hands on her hips.   
  
Alex looked at her and through giggles said, "Jack....hehe....I mean Captain Jack.... haha...just....hahahaha." he was laughing to hard he could not finish his sentence.   
  
Anamaria walked over to Jack who was standing at the wheel solemnly, "Wha' in the world?"   
  
"I punched Norrin'ton."   
  
"You what?" she said anger evident in her voice.  
  
"I punched Norrin'ton."  
  
"Why the hell'd ye do that?"  
  
"Because he said he'd hang Angeline."  
  
Alex immediately stopped laughing. He turned and went to go to Norrington's room but Jack stopped him. "Don' do anythin stupid boy. It runs in your family." he said tilting his head toward Will who was still on the floor but was now propped up by his elbows.   
  
Will rolled his eyes and pulled himself up and said, "That's not true, I didn't do it out of stupidity, more out of love." He walked over to Elizabeth a put on arm around her waist.  
  
"And what the boy was gonna do wasn't for love?"   
  
"He wasn't gonna do anythin, were you Alex?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Alex?" Will looked around for him but he was nowhere to be found. He started to panic and looked at Elizabeth for help. She smiled and pointed up to the crow's nest (a/n: I finally found out what the lookout thing was called! Yay me!) there Alex was scanning the ocean once again.   
  
  
  
MEANWHILE.......  
  
On the Blood Ruby, Angeline sat in the corner of her cell, bored. She quickly took out a dagger from her boot and started carving the mahogany wood of the ship. She dug into the wood for about an hour but there was no change in it. She stabbed it harder, releasing her anger on the ship, yet there was no damage on the boat. Angeline looked from her dagger to the boat, "Wha' in de hell?" she said to herself. She kept on carving it with all her might when she heard a voice behind her.   
  
"Baby Sparrow, are ye tryin to 'urt me ship?' Angeline looked past the iron bars of her cage and saw a pair of eyes that she took to be Barbossa's. She shook her head and stood up. Just then she saw another pair of eyes, they were lower to the ground then Barbossa's and shined with an eerie glow. 'Good, because me friend, Montecure, here don't like troublesome birds. Undastand?"   
  
Angeline cocked an eyebrow at him but he just smiled his wicked smile as a beautiful white tiger stepped into what light there was in the cellar. Her eyes widened in fear.  
  
"Montecure here loves sparrow's don't ye me pretty pet?' he said rubbing the tiger on the head. He then pulled a small cage from behind him. In the cage was a small sparrow flying around wildly. He let the sparrow out and the tiger chase after it and caught it easily in his mouth. Barbossa laughed an evil laugh and walked back to the deck, leaving Angeline with the tiger. Before he left he whispered to her 'Yes, Monty like Sparrows very much."   
  
Angeline looked at the beautiful tiger enjoying its snack and shuddered. The tiger looked up at her and growled at her. She took a step back, "Nice kitty." Angeline said nervously.   
  
  
  
hey people! I AM SOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER BUT SCHOOL SUCKS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Roy Horn of Sigfried and Roy. He was mauled by one of his beloved tigers, Montecure. I had the pleasure of seeing them in Las Vegas and I hope he gets well soon! They both helped these gorgeous white tigers live and increase their population. It would be a shame to see one of them go. I hope that he gets well soon....very soon.....  
  
Special thanks to: Meaghan1, fair otaku (lol thanks for the extra reviews they helped me remember to write) Andi Horton, mystic-morphine (yes homework SUX!) : SparrowSavvy, SnowGirl7, Greeneyes616, Brand New (I will make a fight for ye)   
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! EVEN THOUGH IT KINDA CRAPPY!  
  
~AB~ 


	16. Ship Found

Ch 16- Ship Found  
  
Dis: I OWN NOTHING.......................but if I did I would give ALL MY REVIEWERS a free party with the cast! Thatd be sooooooooooooooooooooooo cool!  
  
  
  
Angeline sat in her caged bored and looked around. She thought about her situation. She was stuck at the bottom of an enemy ship with a white tiger and a man who wanted her dead. No make that two men who wanted her dead. Her thoughts continued to go deeper and deeper until she heard a rustling noise and saw James come in. "I suppose you have met Montecure.' Angeline nodded slowly. She was suspicious of what he was going to do. "Its a shame really that we have to drop him off at the trading post, he really would've been a lot of fun to have around." At that time Angeline noticed that the ship was stopped. "We've stopped to drop him off, if that's what you are thinking." Just then two large men came and took the tiger above deck.   
  
James stepped forward and took keys out of his pocket. "We will be nearing the ship soon, Angel, and I know just the thing to make your boyfriend there, the gen'lemen jealous." He said making a kissing face at her. She spat at him and said, "I'd never kiss you! Even if my life depended on it!"  
  
"Oh my darling angel it does. It really does."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex yawned took one last look from the crow's nest before climibing down. There in the distance he saw a small black dot. His heart raced, THE SHIP! He slid down the pool and yelled, "There's a ship out there! A ship out to the west!"   
  
  
  
Jack turned to him and said, "Ye sure boy? Is it the boat we are lookin' for?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"If you're wrong boy, I'll slit your throat." Jack said drawing a jeweled finger across his throat.   
  
Behind him Will said, "You'll what?"  
  
"I'll jump for joy singin' and give this boy here a gran' ol' hug, savvy?" Jack said rather sarcastically.   
  
Will nodded, "That's what I thought."  
  
Jack gave the orders for the crew to head to the west as fast as they could and to make it speedy. The ship changed directions and was soon headed to the little black dot that was in the sea.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James didn't leave the jail room. He opened Angeline's cell and grabbed her wrist. "It's time to go angel." She followed him reluctantly, forming a plan in her head. He walked her up onto the deck where she soon noticed a familiar ships figure in the distance. She knew the ship well and she knew what James was planning to do. Barbossa walked up to James and said, "You know the plan, right Jim?"   
  
"Yes, Cap'n. I kiss the girl makin her boyfriend mad at her which would make his dad mad at 'er which would make his mum mad at her, which would mean that Jack is all by his onesies and cannot defend himself and if that fails we have the girl as a hostage."   
  
"Thas me boy."   
  
Angeline rolled her eyes and under her breath whispered, "It doesn't work that way." She knew that the crew was there to help her dad, her mom was there to help her dad, and that Alex would understand, hopefully.   
  
The ship neared and Angeline could make out the faint shapes of the crew and its members. She could not see her dad but instantly saw Alex and an older man that looked like him. James grapped Angeline's face and forced her to face him. He then put his arm around her waist and narrowed the gap between them. There was little room between her face and his and she knew it wouldn't stay that way for long.   
  
James whispered to her, "Are you ready your life to be a living hell, Angel?"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yay! Im glad I finished that! I know its short but I wanted to get it out soon so that u wouldnt be hanging. Ya I know the tiger thing was bogus and it didnt make sense but I just thought it would be cool. Anyways I made it so that it was on the ship to be traded for something else (just in case you guys were confused!)   
  
Special thanks to: Psycho Scorpio, PED-sarah (u can have montecure now....lol) Plasmolysed Cell Membrane, OrcaGirl, fair otaku, Toby Keith Fanatic, Capt'n Lea Robins (dont cry lol) becca, Brand New(HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!! YAY!) : SnowGirl7, and Pirate-Jazzy   
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~AB~ 


	17. Understanding

Chapter 17  
  
DIS::: ALTHO I KNOW OWN A COPY OF POTC ON DVD (yay its out) MY MUM WONT GIVE ME IT TIL XMAS SO I DONOT OWN ANY OF POTC OR THEIR MERCHANDISE..............YET  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angeline's heart jumped at the last two words. She didn't know what to do! James pulled her forcefully by the wrist onto the deck and pointed toward an object in the distance. As it came closer she began to recognize it as the Black Pearl. Her heart jumped at the thought of being rescued by your dad and then sank when you remember James' plan. Would Alex know it was a trick? Would he know she only loved him?   
  
James stepped closer to her and wrapped a bony arm around her waist pulling her into him. He waited until they could both clearly make out the people on the ship. She saw her father's face filled with worry. Something she had never seen him express, at least not about her. Angeline's and Alex's eyes met and she saw love shining in them, she turned away, tears in her eyes. No he didn't understand, he was a city boy, these tricks were unknown to him.   
  
James turned her to face him and put a stray hair behind her face. She pulled back at his touch disgusted with him. He pulled her closer so that their lips were only a bit apart. She could smell his breath that reeked of fish and rotting meat. She closed her eyes trying to picture Alex in her head. The night they spent on the look out's perch watching the sunset. The day they fooled those boy by kissing. James lifted her chin up so that their eyes met and gave her a wicked smile. He then pulled her closer and closed the space between there lips, kissing her forcefully on the lips. She put her hands in between them struggling against him, but he was too strong for her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex look over across the deck of the ship. There stood Angeline with what he took to be the boy she had spoken about before. He had his arm placed lovingly around her waist. Angeline met his eyes and he could see sadness in them, why was she sad? They were here to save her. She turned her head away and he wondered if something had happened. If she had fallen for the boy standing with his arm around her. Feelings of confusion and anger drifted through his head. He didn't understand it, any of it.   
  
Then the boy pulled her closer and gave her a kiss. It looked long a passionate from where he was standing. He clenched his fists in anger. Why is she doing this? She's supposed to love me. Jack leaned over and whispered something in his ear, "She don't mean it boy. She doesn' love 'im. Tis a trick."   
  
But Alex didn't listen to the pirate. What would he know?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As James had his lips on hers, Angeline lifted her leg up to kick him in the spot where it hurts. He pushed her back into the arms of the other crew members who proceeded to gag her asnd tie her hands loosely behind her back. She struggled against them and wouldn't open her mouth. When they finally got her mouth open she screamed three words that she hoped Alex would know were directed to him, "I love you, A..." They had gotten the gag in before she could finish. Then James came and swung her over his shoulder. "Yes, Angel, I know ye love me. That's why its time to go to my cabin to have some fun." He cocked an eyebrow at the boy on the other ship and smirked at him. The boy looked angry, his face red, and his fists clenched. Angeline kicked and pummeled James' back all she could trying to get free but he was again, too strong for her.   
  
He kicked open the door to the cabin and threw her on the bed. She landed with a bounce and immediately got up and walked towards James. He smiled at her wickedly and said, "Now its my turn to have some fun. He put down the gag from her mouth and she bit him. As he looked at his finger in pain, she kicked him where she had meant to earlier. He fell to the ground groaning in pain. She kneeled down next to him and with some trouble took out his sword to cut the ropes around her wrists. She then took his sword and went for the door.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alex saw how the crew members harshly binded Angeline. He heard her words that were yelled as if only proving more that she had fallen for the other boy. Will leaned over to him and told him, "Alex, I know what it looks like but you have to believe Jack. He's right you know. Plus she was trying to say your name when she yelled that."   
  
Jack looked at the two and grabbing his sword swung over to the other ship. He landed swiftly on his feet. Will, Alex, and the rest of the crew proceeded to do the same. Will immediately started fighting off the members of the other crew. Alex looked around heading to the cabin where he saw the boy bringing Angeline. He looked around at the sight that was happening all around him, he saw his father bravely fighting off anyone that came near him to his right, then to his left he saw his mother and Annamaria fighting back to back watching out for each other. He saw Jack looking for someone. But who?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As Angeline headed for the door she saw the knob slowly turning. She dropped down to her stomach and his behind the bed. James saw this as an opportunity and got up looking through the closets for another sword. He found a small cutlass and held it up towards the door. The door opened and Angeline heard Alex's voice fill the room. She smiled, she knew he understood. She saw his feet walk dangerously close to James'. "You stole my girl," he said gallantly, "I'm going to have to kill you for that." Then again maybe he didn't understand so well. James replied smiling evilly, "You can try pretty boy, but 'cha won' succeed."  
  
Angeline rolled her eyes from her place on the floor. 'Men,' she thought, 'Their way to possessive.' She heard their swords clashing together and peeked over the bed to watch them. Alex looked determined to win while James looked frightened. She knew that James had never fought before, much less with someone who was experienced with them. James went for Alex's hand and scratched it. A thin red line appeared on his hand and James laughed. Alex did the same to James. James eye flashed with fear, he had been hurt! He decided to try and use words to bring down Alex's guard, "Your fightin me for nothin' pretty boy, ye don't even know where your girl is."   
  
Alex nodded and said, "True, but she's not with you so she must be all right."  
  
"Nah pretty boy, the girl don't know nothin 'bout swords."   
  
Alex smiled and stabbed at James. James moved away in time. "Now that's where your wrong."   
  
Angeline smiled. Alex was defending her! She decided to get up and help him.   
  
"Damn right you're wrong!" She yelled from her hiding spot.   
  
She ran at James her sword drawn. He swung around and hit her with the sword. Alex's heart jumped when he saw her. He then noticed a rather thick line of blood just above her eyebrow where he assumed the boy had hit her when she swung around. Angeline had dropped her sword in suprise and now stood defenseless in front of him holding her cut. The boy advanced towards her. "Since ye wouldn't love me, then ye shouldn't love anybody." Just as the boy was going to kill Angeline. Alex stabbed him in the back. James limp, bloody body fell to the floor in front of Angeline. She looked up at Alex fear in her eyes. She wanted to tell Alex so much. That she didn't love James, that the kiss was a trick, that she was happy that he saved her, and most of all that she loved him. Un-cried tears welled up in her eyes. She held them back, she had never cried before, why would she cry now? Her head hurt from the cut the happened just above her eye. Thankfully, he didn't hit her eye or else she would have fallen and have been killed. She could feel the blood trickling down the side of her cheek. It was warm and felt like the tears she was holding back. She bit her lip nervously trying to find the words that wouldn't come out.   
  
Alex saw the girl in front of him. Her brown hair hung limply around her shoulders. Her hands fooling nervously with the bottom of her shirt. He looked at her face, her eyes were filled with sorrow, the cut above them slowly bleeding down the side of her face. She was biting her lip and looking at him, as though she didn't know what to say. He stepped toward her and took her hand in his for a moment. He then wiped a stray, blood soaked hair away from her face. His hands had blood on them, his own blood from the cut and hers from her face. He pulled her into his arms and felt her relax into his hug. He pulled took her chin in his hands and lifted it up so their eyes met. He looked deeply into her eyes and lost him self in their chocolate abiss. In them he saw everything he needed to know that she still loved him and wanted him to be hers. He kissed her lightly and whispered into her ear, "Its okay, I understand."   
  
Angeline smiled at these four simple little words. She knew he would understand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok this took me a lot of time to write so yall better like it lol! Hehe   
  
There is gonna be more.....unless u think I should stop it there then I will...but if not then ill continue....im plannin on a Jack/barbossa fight....but all leave it up to u whether I continue or not....  
  
LOTS AND LOTS OF THANKS TO: Pirate-Jazzy, fair otaku, BroadwayBabez, Bother (f.k.a.:Elianna, Jenn, Toby Keith Fanatic, Cookie with Khelo, Andborial Swann, myobgirly, Purr, OrcaGirl, emeraldmedallion, SnowGirl7, Scissorfield, Nicole - Digidestined of Worth!   
  
Thanks for all your reviews and being so patient with me! Finals are soon so I may not be writing as much but I still love all ya!   
  
Happy Belated Thanksgiving!  
  
And if I dont write til then MERRY CHRISTMAS, HANUKAH, KWANZAA, RAMADAAN, or whatever else floats your boat!   
  
IF I could id by all my reviewers the POTC DVDS but til then.....  
  
A MeRrY PiRaTe SeAsOn To Ye!!!!!  
  
*oo* LOTS OF LOVE AND SEASONS GREETINGS *oo*  
  
~AB~ 


	18. Fighting, Killing, and Revenge

Chapter 18  
  
DIS: I OWN NOTHIN..............altho I want to own everythin and then id make orli and johnny sign autographs for all my reviewers! TEEHEE  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the cabin Will and the crew were fighting and winning against Barbossa's crew. Jack looked around in his clumsy way for Barbossa. He had taken Jack's most prized treasure and if she came out with so much as a scratch on her, he would pay. He heard a voice from the wheel, "Jacky, come to fight me?" Jack looked up and saw Barbossa's wicked grin as he looked at him. The monkey on his shoulder seemed to grin the same way mocking him. Jack nodded and said, "Yeah, ye took sumtin very precious from me, and now I'm gonna kill ye for it." He stepped up to the wheel, sword drawn.   
  
Barbossa looked at him and laughed, "What? Ye still mad bout the Pearl? Ye got her didntcha?"  
  
Jack smirked, "Thas not what I'm talkin bout."   
  
Barbossa laughed and drew his sword, "O ye mean the lil' sparrow? Yes looks jus' like you."   
  
The two men clashed swords. The sound ringing out over the boat. Members of both the crew stopped for a second to watch the duel between the two great captains. But Will seeing them stop took advantage and rammed his sword through a couple of them. Elizabeth and Anamaria did the same. Soon the rest of the Pearl crew caught on and the members of Barbossa's crew were left a bloody mess on the floor of the ship or floating alongside the boat.   
  
Jack and Barbossa fought, each as good as the other, neither of them looking at anything besides each other.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angeline smiled up at Alex and told him that she was sorry. After telling him what happened, they heard the same clang that all the other members of the crew had heard. Angeline rushed out, Alex quickly at her heels. She looked up and saw her dad fighting the evil Barbossa. She looked around and saw her mom and the crew watching them amazed at their skill. She ran over to her mom, "Mom!" cried. The woman hugged her and kissed her forehead. She noticed the gash above her eyebrow, "Did James hurt ye?"   
  
"No mum, I mean yes, but I'm fine, really. Alex saved me."  
  
Anamaria looked over to the other side of the ships where the Turners were standing watching Jack. The two walked over to them. Anamaria smiled, "Liz, Will, I'd like ye to meet me daughter, Angeline." Elizabeth and Will both smiled, she looked so much like Jack! Angeline held out her hand courteously but then when she saw that it was covered in blood she pulled it back and nodded. "Nice to meet ya," she said in a worried voice.   
  
  
  
She looked at her father out of the corner of her eye worried as to what might happen. She saw that the two men both had cuts on their hands and Barbossa had one on his face. She knew neither of them were going to win this fight so she decided to help her dad. She walked up quietly behind Barbossa and yelled, "Oy! The monkey's afire." Barbossa jumped and turned. Jack took this as the oppurtune moment to put the final blow through Barbossa. He rammed his sword through his stomach. Barbossa fell to the ground defeated. His dying words, "Damn ye Sparrows, the both of ye!" With that his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his breath came no more.   
  
Jack turned to his daughter and took a good look at her. Her hair was tangled and matted like his, and she had a large gash over her dark, determined brown eyes. She moved a stray hair out of her face and he saw her tattoo and her brand. Yes this was his daughter and he loved her to death. He put an arm around her shoulders and whispered, "That a girl! Jus like 'er ole dad." Before pulling her into and unexpected hug ang gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. The hug and the kiss on the forehead were quick, but they meant everything to Angeline. She looked up at her dad, her role model, the one person she wanted to be like and whispered, "Love ye dad."   
  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead again, "Love ye baby sparrow."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will watched from afar as he saw the touching moment the two were having. He looked at his son who stood beside him. His messy brown hair was now free of its ponytail and slicked back by the water that was sprayed up from the ship, his hand and shirt stained with blood, his eyes were full of love for the girl that was now standing beside her father. He walked over to him and put a fatherly arm around his shoulders, "Well done Alex." Alex smiled and nodded. "Thanks dad."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will and Alex walked up to where Jack and Angeline stood. Jack tool his arm off of around her shoulders. Angeline smiled, 'Still the same ole dad,' she thought. Alex walked next to her and put a loving arm around her waist.  
  
Will and Jack stood staring at Barbossa's dead body. Will looked at Jack and said, "You sure he's dead?" Jack shrugged and unhooked a flask of rum from around his waist. He carefully uncapped it and wavered it under Barbossa's nose. Nothing happened. "Well Will, when a pirate don't respon' to rum, hes either dead, or passed out." He then took a swig of the flask and hooked it back onto his belt. Will laughed for a second before his eyebrows shot up and he said, "I have an idea!"   
  
Jack replied, "Don' do anythin' stupid, Will!"   
  
Will ran quickly across the deck and reappeared with a ball and chain that he had found on the Black Pearl. Jack smiled as he saw Will struggling with the heavy ball and went over to help him. Together the two latched the chain to Barbossa's ankle and carried him over to the side of the ship. They swing him over and watched as his lifeless form sunk deeper and deeper into the water. Jack let out a hearty laugh and said, "Well, William, whatdya call that trick?"   
  
Will smiled and said, "I call it avenging my father's death!" The two laughed together and walked to where their children stood at the wheel. Alex kissing Angeline passionately on the lips. Jack gave Will a devious smile and walked up to Alex, "I say boy, whatcha think yer doin' wit me daugther?" Alex jumped surprised at the comment and Angeline just laughed. Jack then grabbed the sides of Angeline's arms and gave her a serious look. "Now Angeline, I ne'er wan' ye to say parley again. Savvy?"   
  
Angeline gave her dad a smirk and said, "Parley!"   
  
Jack's face showed mock surprise and he pointed to Alex and said, "Ye he'rd the girl! Take 'er back te the ship, boy!"   
  
Alex laughed and saluted Jack, "Aye, Aye Cap'n" He then grabbed Angeline by the waist and swung her over his shoulders. She playful hit his back and struggled in his grasp. Jack then proceeded to take a match from out if his pocket and light it. He then walked down to the gun powder hold of the ship. He carefully made a path of powder leading to the enormous barrels and lit it on fire. He then ran up to the deck and motioned for the four of them to head back to the Pearl. Alex went first, Angeline still on his shoulder, then Will, and last but not least Jack.   
  
  
  
As soon as they stepped onto the ship Jack turned to watch the Blood Ruby blow up. It blew up in one big boom, and pieces of mahogany were spread throughout the ocean. Jack shook his head, "Tis a shame, it was sucha pretty boat too."  
  
Then a voice from behind made them all jump.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUN lolz  
  
OK I can either end this story here or I can extend it a ton....lolz and since its break the chappie would come quicker lolz! SO when yall review PUHLEAZ put in whether I should continue or not! Bc I dont want to continue and have u guyz be like UGH THIS IS NEVER GONNA END! So yeah review and tell me PLEAZ!   
  
THANKS TO: Toby Keith Fanatic (SRY about the spelling! I 4get to check sumtimes lolz SRY AGAIN!) Nicole - Digidestined of Worth, Reese Sparrow (lolz! Angeline didnt kick him bc he pushed her back hehe) Andboriel Swann, Jenmm31, Andi Horton (thankfully exams are OVER! YIPPEE!), Sare Kuruni (Nope No buffy reference, altho it IS a great show and I love it to death!) Cap'n Keira Sparrow, AND Rogue_Angel   
  
HAPPY PIRATEY HOLIDAYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All my love   
  
*AB* 


	19. Caught

Chapter 19   
  
Dis: I OWN NOTHING...............cept for a HUGE orlando bloom poster...teehee  
  
  
  
"Did you enjoy yourselves over there?" Alex's arms went limp when he heard the voice and with a thump Angeline fell to the ground. He quickly turned to her and offered her a hand to help her up. She graciously took it and whispered to him, "Wha' was tha' for?" Alex nodded his head over to Norrington who stood in front of him. Angeline walked through her father and Will and looked over his tall frame. He had a white wig on and a british official outfit on. Obviously he was a member of the British navy but where was he when all the fighting was going on. She looked around and noticed a door ajar. He must have hid, what a sissy, she thought. She looked into his eyes and smirked, "Who are you?"   
  
Norrington smirked and said, "I am Commodore James Norrington of the British officials in Port Royale. And you are?" With this he held out his hand. Angeline knew it was a trick that the man was using to incriminate her with her brand but smiled the same and gave him her right hand. "Angeline...Ss.' She was about to say Sparrow but then thought better of it, "jus' Angeline." Norrington lifted her sleeve to expose the part of her arm that he thought would wield the tattoo and brand. His face showed a brief expression of shock as did the ones of those around him except Jack's, Anamaria's and Alex's. Will turned to Jack and whispered, "I thought you said she was branded." Jack looked at him and smiled, "Aye, but I didn't say where." Then he put a finger to his lips to indicate for Will to shut up about it.   
  
Norrington heard this exchange of words and his eyebrows raised. He looked at Alex who was smiling incredibly big for someone whose girlfriend was almost condemned. "Young Mr. Turner, would you care showing me Ms. Angeline's left arm?" Alex looked at him eyes wide. Then he turned to Angeline who shrugged as if to say you got to do what you got to do. Alex nodded and took her right arm again and showed it to Norrington. Norrington snorted and said, "I would expect a man of your age to know his right from left, Mr. Turner. Now, will you kindly show me her other left hand?" Alex looked at Angeline she smiled at him and sighed. "Mr.... I mean Commodore Norrington,' she said bravely in proper English. 'If you wish to see my left hand all you had to do was ask." She showed it to him and he smiled as he saw the brand. He took her arm from her and lifted her sleeve more to reveal the familiar tattoo of the sparrow flying over the horizon. "I knew it!' he said smiling, 'You are a Sparrow and a pirate!" Angeline just nodded. It was who she was, there was no use in denying it.   
  
"Well then, Mr. Sparrow, you may stay above deck and steer the ship.' Norrington said authoritatively and then turned to Angeline, "And you may stay above deck as well. But only if you stay away from young Mr. Turner here."  
  
Jack whispered, "Thas' Captain Sparrow, Captain."   
  
Angeline yelled over her father's whispering, "Whose gonna stop me?"   
  
Norrington looked at Will. "Mr. Turner here will."   
  
At this Will's mouth dropped, "What?"   
  
"You will make sure that your son and this pirate stay away from each other until we get to Port del Oro where the British Armies' ship is and the two are stored safely in the brig."   
  
"But I am his father. I can't do that to him."  
  
"You can and you will or else I will inform the governor that you were disloyal to him and his army and the hangmen will not only get two pairs of boots but three."   
  
Will looked at him shocked at what he just said. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Elizabeth who was standing a few feet away from him. She looked scared for him and for Alex who was now breathing in sharp angry breaths.   
  
"You have no authority to do that Norrington." Alex yelled.  
  
Norrington looked at him, "Really? Why do you say that?"  
  
"We aren't in Port Royale and we're not your crew, you have no authority on the open water."  
  
"Point well spoken Alexander, but it seems that its not true. For we are nearing Port Del Oro and that in fact is a place where my authority is true and you above all people should respect it."   
  
Angeline looked from Norrington to Alex to Will. She saw the distress in Wills eyes and the angers in Alex's. "I'll stay in the brig of me own ship, if you stop bloody fightin'."   
  
Norrington nodded, "So it shall be."   
  
Norrington grabbed her by the shoulders and took her down into the brig. He harshly threw her into a jail and locked the door. He then proceeded up to the deck, leaving her by herself once again in darkness.  
  
"At least that bloody tiger isn't here." Angeline thought to herself.   
  
*****************************************************  
  
Ok readers! I hope you liked it! its rather short but I wanted to update quickly! Im sorry I couldnt have done it sooner but I was on a cruise ship in Mexico!  
  
HAPPY 2004 and many thanx to the following reviewers: fair otaku, A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes, KeiraOrlandoJohnny, tigerteen142008, Jenmm31, DERANGO, Toby Keith Fanatic (im glad that I livened ur spirits bc ur reviews and everyone elses always help me) koonelli (lol I did update for rum so where is it?lolz jk) Ashleigh Jones, A Really Happy Reviewer, emeraldmedallion (dont worry about it) Raven Potter Weasley, Andi Horton (congrats on the good marks!) MarsMoonStar, Cap'n Keira Sparrow, TT(norringtons here) vic, myobgirly, SnowGirl7, and Kuramasgirl556!!!  
  
THANKS A BUNCH AND HAPPY 2004!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*AB* 


	20. Where did I go right?

Chapter 20  
  
Dis: I own nothing!...............sad but true *tear*tear*   
  
  
  
As Angeline sat by herself for sometime she heard the sound of footsteps descending down the creaking stairs. She looked up and saw Alex's figure coming towards her. She smiled and got up from her place on the floor. "Jus' couldn' resist me, could ye Xander?" Alex smiled and shook his head, "A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be left alone."   
  
He smiled and gave her a kiss through the bars of the cell. "I hate to see you caged up like this. Its not right."   
  
Angeline shrugged, " 'S not that bad. Leaves a lot of room for thinkin' I guess."   
  
"And what do you think about?"   
  
"Oh, loads of things."   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like what will happen to this ship and to you once the noose it tied and pulled."   
  
"Your already resigning yourself to the gallows!" Alex said in a shocked voice.  
  
Angeline shrugged, "There's nothin' I can do about it."   
  
"I won't let you be hanged. You don't deserve it."  
  
"No one deserves it. But I can't change it, believe me, I could if I would, but I can't so I won't." She added shrugging.   
  
"I don't know what I would do without you?" Alex said looking into her eyes which were so full of pain yet her face was calm and serene.  
  
"Don't make this harder than it already is, Alex." She said. She felt the familiar lump in her throat that usually resulted in crying. But she kept her inner walls up strong and didn't let the tears fall, the walls had never crumbled before and she liked it that way, it made her feel safe and secure.   
  
"But I love you. More than anything. I would do anything for you.'  
  
Angeline turned away the walls slowly crumbling down. A tear stung the corner of her eye. She hated the feeling she had in side when he said things like that. It made her feel all mushy and stupid. She liked being strong and smart and she usually was, around other people.  
  
'Angeline? Are you okay." She turned to him and he saw a single tear roll down her tan cheek. He had never seen her cry before. Although he hadn't know her for that long she had seem to be the type that didn't cry that easily. She wiped the tear away and took a deep breath.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen Alex, you can live without me. You've done it before, haven't you?" She said her voice shaking with each word.   
  
"That's not the same. I didn't know you then, now that I've found you, I don't want to lose you."  
  
Angeline sighed, "Oh Alex, you won't lose me. When you feel the oceans spray on your face, I'll be there softly kissing your cheek' She brushed his cheek with her cold hand, "and when you feel the breeze on a warm day, that'll be me tellin' ye everythin' will be all righ'. I won't be with you physic'lly but I'll be in your heart." She took her hand from his face and placed it on his chest. She could feel his heart beating under it, fast and strong.   
  
"That's not good enough." Alex said his voice cracking. Angeline smiled. He took her hand off his chest and held it cradled it in his hands.   
  
"It'll have to be because I can't do anythin' better."  
  
"I'll save you, I'll fight, I'll do..." Angeline put a finger to his lips, silencing him.   
  
"Its not worth you gettin' hanged as well.' He kissed her finger. "Dyin' won't be so bad. 'N I'll be wit my dad." She took her finger from his lips and let it fall to her side. Her other hand was still in Alex's, it's heat keeping hers warm.  
  
"Aren't you scared? Even a little bit? Don't you want to live?"  
  
"I've lived. I've been almost everywhere on this Earth. Don't you call that living?"  
  
"Don't you want to be able to love somebody to grow old with them and share your life together?"   
  
"I do love, I love you. And growing old wasn't something I was looking forward to anyway." She added with a shrugged.   
  
"Angeline, I love you too, more than anything. That's why I cannot stand here and let you die innocently.'  
  
"Not that innocently, actually." Angeline added in a low whisper.   
  
  
  
Alex ignored her comment and continued, "I'm not going to sit back and let them take you away from me." He said in an angry whisper.   
  
"You've got to move on Alex.' She said her voice shaking even more. 'There are plenty of other girls out there. Better ones. Ones that are proper and have a squeaky clean past." She looked down at her feet ashamed for once in her life of not being one of those girls.  
  
"I don't want them, any of them."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because they're not you.' Alex said. His voice cracking again as tears streamed silently down his face. He cupped his hand around Angeline's chin and tilted it up so that their eyes met 'I want you. And only you."   
  
Angeline was now crying, her tears freely streaming down her face. She didn't try to hide it as she usually did but just let them fall onto Alex's hand. She breathed in a shaky breath and smiled.   
  
"You will always have my heart, Alexander Turner."   
  
"And you mine, Angeline Sparrow."   
  
There was a knock on the door upstairs. Alex turned quickly and looked at the door. Mad that the knock had ruined the moment. He ran a hand through his hair nervously. "That's my father, he was keeping watch. I guess it means I have to go."   
  
He stroked her cheek through the bars of the cell softly brushing away some of the fallen tears. She put her own arm through the bars and brushed the tear away. She let out a shaky laugh and said, "Ye better go before Norrington finds us both crying here like sissies." He forced a smiled onto his face and kissed her quickly. "I love you, Angeline Sparrow." He said backing up the stairs. Angeline smiled as she heard the door creak open and shut.  
  
  
  
She let out a breath. 'Where did I go right,' she thought to herself, 'How did I find him? And why must I lose him?'   
  
  
  
Im sorry for this super mushy gushy chapter but I thought I had to add some mush in! I hope you like it so far!!! There will be a few more chapters until the *tear*Tear*........... end.. and then Ill let U decide whether a sequel should be written or if I should just let it be the way it is because you are the people who read it and I dont want this to drag on for no reason! Hehe lol!   
  
Many MAny MANy MANY THANKS TO MY FABULOSO REVIEWERS!: Cap'n Keira Sparrow, MarsMoonStar, Toby Keith Fanatic (my cruise was awesome! Thankx for askin! I was on the Vision of the Seas cruise ship! Anyone who was on there too tell me in the review! We may have seen each other!) welcome to the caribbean (its all just part of the story), SnowGirl7, eLVEN PRINCESS SAPHIRE, Piper8188 (its all just part of the story....), fair otaku, and last but certainly not least... Psyc (ill try to slow it down, but its just so hard when I get all into it lol!)   
  
THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS WHO HAVE BEEN WITH ME SINCE THE FIRST CHAPPIE!!!   
  
200 REVIEWS WHOOOHOO!!!   
  
DRINKS ALL AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LOVE EVERYONE MORE THAN RUM...ok maybe not more than rum but A LOT!  
  
~AB~~ 


	21. Fatherly Love

Chapter 22  
  
Dis: I own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..........BUT I WANT JOHNNY DEPPS OSCAR***!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Jack stood at the helm looking blankly at the sea in front of him. His felt numb to everything around him. He couldn't feel the cool breeze or the mist from the sea. All he felt was the pain of losing everything he held dear to him. The Pearl, Anamaria, Angeline. Those three things were all he cared about and Norrington had taken them away. He looked at the Commodore standing behind him polishing his gun as if it was a sign that he, the Captain of the most feared ship in the Caribbean, was forbidden to move from the wheel. Jack sneered at him before turning back to face the sea in front of him. Norrington had banned him from moving from that very spot. He was not allowed to talk to anyone unless Norrington approved and if he failed to obey, Angeline and Anamaria would be shot right before his eyes. The gun that Norrington was holding was the only thing that restrained Jack from steering the Pearl back to Tortuga.  
  
  
  
Jack turned as he heard footsteps approach him. The young Turner boy stood before him. His face was burdened with sadness. Jack nodded to him in greeting and he nodded back. Norrington cleared his throat behind them causing the boy to turn. "Young Mr. Turner, may I help you?"   
  
Alex shrugged, "I was hoping to relieve you of your watching duties so that you could rest. We are nearing Port Charles, are we not? And you'll need full strength to command the ship once we get there."   
  
"Why how thoughtful of you, Alexander. But I must question your feelings toward Mr. Sparrow here. As he is your... friend's father." Norrington said pausing before saying the word friend as he did not know what to call the young girl locked in the brig.   
  
" That may be true, but I have no feelings toward the man. He almost got my parents killed the last time he was with them." Alex said looking at Jack's back which was to him now. Jack smiled to himself, the boy was awfully good at lying. Either that or Norrington was easily tricked.   
  
"Good point. Well then here is my gun. You are to guard Mr. Sparrow here with it." Norrington said turning on his heal and heading out to the Captain's cabin. Alex was shocked that Norrington had given in so easily. He must have been really tired, Alex thought to himself before looking at the gun he held in his hands. He carefully leaned the gun against the ship's rail and dusted his hand off as though it had been poisonous. He then walked next to Jack, "You know I didn't mean that."   
  
Jack looked at him with an eyebrow slightly raised, "Boy, I think I know well enough when someone's lyin'. Dontcha think?"   
  
"Yes. Anyway that's not what I came here to tell you."  
  
"Then what did you come up here to tell me?"   
  
"I talked to Angeline." Alex said in a sad tone.   
  
"Did ye really?" Jack said trying to hide his emotions from the young boy, "And what did the girl say?"   
  
"She said she was ready to die, that she wasn't scared."   
  
Jack chuckled to himself. He knew better than anybody that she was scared out of her mind, "Did she now?"  
  
"You don't seem worried by this at all." Alex said in an angry voice. This was his daughter they were talking about. He could at least pretend to care!   
  
"You don't miss a thing." Jack said sarcastically.   
  
"Do you not care about your own daughter?" Alex said his voice in an angry whisper.  
  
"Don't ye dare say that I don't care for me daughter boy!' Jack said angrily. 'I care for her more than I care for meself, so don't ye be tryin' to say tha'"   
  
"Then why aren't you worried?" Alex said contradicting him.   
  
"Just because ye can't see tha' I'm worried, doesn't mean tha' I'm not. I'm not a bloody eunch who goes around freely displaying his emotions like ye!"   
  
"What's that supposed to mean!"   
  
"Ye know bloody well what that means!" Jack said his voice raising.   
  
"Do not make the mistake of thinkin' ye are the only one that cares for 'er, boy. Because it ain't true." Jack said gripping the wheel as tightly as he could so that he would not strangle the boy.   
  
"At least she knows that I care for her!" Alex at him.   
  
Will heard the commotion from his place on deck and rushed to where his son and Jack stood arguing.   
  
"What in bloody hell is going on here?" Will said standing in between his son and Jack  
  
"He started it." Jack said under his breath. Will looked from Jack to Alex and then back to Jack. He knew the two were fighting over Angeline. He could see it in Jack's eyes that he wasn't ready to let her go, yet and Alex didn't appear to be helping the situation.   
  
"Alex, I need you to go to the crew's cabin and stay with them down there." Will said in a low whisper to his son.   
  
"But dad!" Alex said angrily.  
  
"Would you just go before he bloody strangles you?" Will said pointing to Jack. Alex stomped down the stairs and into the crew's cabin, slamming every door behind him.   
  
Jack put his head on the wheel tiredly and slamming it repeatedly against it. His life had turned from good to bad in a manner of seconds. He had had his daughter in his arms for the first time since she was young, his mortal enemy lost to Davy Jone's locker, one minute and the next he stood at the wheel, himself and his daughter sentenced to death and his Pearl being forced to go to the place they would die. It wasn't so bad that he was going to be hanged, he had been sentenced before after all, the worse part was that his daughter was scared and he couldn't be there to comfort her.   
  
Will looked at his friend in front of him. Jack was obviously not in a good mood and he was sure Alex didn't help him feel better. He placed a comforting arm on Jack's shoulder. Jack straightened himself out and gave Will a smile, "The boy is damn lucky you cut in because he would be dead now."   
  
Will smiled, "You'd die before your stroke fell."   
  
"Is that so?' Jack said cocking an eyebrow, 'A lil' over protected there, eh?  
  
"Aren't all fathers?" Will said shrugging.  
  
"No, I haven't been.' Jack said looking down. 'I haven't really been a father to her...at all."  
  
"What do you mean? You were just about to kill my son because you care for her so much yet you say your not a father to her?"   
  
"The girl is almost sixteen, and I 'aven't hugged 'er since she was small.' Jack said ashamed of himself,   
  
'I 'aven't made any signs of affection towards 'er either. Today was one of the first times. Couldn't ye tell she was shocked? A father is someone who is there for their kid, who hugs them and tells them that they love 'em. And not once in the 10 years she's been on me ship, 'ave I said that to 'er. Not once." Jack said shaking his head.   
  
"You must call her, luv, eh?" Will said trying to cheer his friend up.   
  
" 'S not the same, and ye know it, Will. I call everyone, luv."  
  
"She knows it Jack, I'm sure she does."   
  
"Yeah, but I still wish I could've tol' 'er tha' afore this mess, ye know?"   
  
"At least she has had you with her, I mean you've been there for her."   
  
"I saw her bein' born. 'N then I left, back on ta the Pearl, as always. I left her 'n Ana 'n Spain. I tol' Ana I would come back for her when the kid was old 'nough to sail. Ana said that'd be when she was four, at least. So true to me word, I came back for them. Ana was waiting at the docks by herself and I panicked. Ana smiled 'n called for 'er 'n I remeber this small lil' girl runnin' up to 'er.' Will looked at Jack who was smiling brightly. 'Ana spoke to 'er in Spanish, 'splainin' that I was 'er dad I guess. 'N she jus' ran up screamin' 'Papi!' and 'ugged me."   
  
"Just like that?" Will said stunned, little kids weren't usually open to those ideas   
  
"Jus' like tha'."   
  
"Then what happened?" Will said wanting to know more.   
  
"Then we set sail. For the first few days I couldn't understand the girl. The little she spoke, she spoke in Spanish. Bloody hell, it took weeks for Ana to teach me Spanish and to teach 'er English as well. And even then she had an accent!" Jack said chuckling to himself.   
  
"Can she still speak Spanish?"   
  
"Course she can. She don't like to much. But every so often I can 'ear her chatting away with 'er mum in Spanish, 'oping, tha' I can't understand them. And I can't so it all works out." Will laughed.   
  
"Did you ever go back? To Spain I mean."   
  
"Course we did. Angeline's got a friend there and Ana's got family there. Every year back to the in-laws."  
  
"I know how you feel."   
  
"You got it worse though, the bloody governor! I would kill 'em and take 'is position."   
  
Will chuckled, "It wouldn't be that bad if he wasn't always pestering Alex."  
  
"Bout what?"   
  
"Taking his position. Alex won't do it though, he isn't..."  
  
"Old on jus' a sec there Will!" Jack said a finger on his chin pensively, "I got a plan!"   
  
  
  
  
  
Sort of kind of cliffhanger!! Lol! This chapter has a TON of talking in it and I'm sorry if you get confused by it! But its just so u guys know about Angeline's past and stuff because I've got ideas for later on so....yeah! hehe! I hope you guyz liked this chapter!!! Its refreshing after all that fluff!!! Teehee! Lol! But I love Fluff! Lol! Anywayz.....yeah there is a lord of the rings line in there hehe! I couldnt resist mate! Lol!  
  
SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO: Cap'n Keira Sparrow, Piper8188 (lol mush is good hehe!) Toby Keith Fanatic (Thanks so much! Yeah I thought this was sad too) MarsMoonStar (dont worry, I like mush too..Dorks unite! Lol!) Reese Sparrow, CaptainCatalina (I hope this answers ur first ques, as for ur second and third, Alex is not and Jack is getting hanged...for now) emeraldmedallion, Stephanie, Pirate-Jazzy, Lady Bee (one of the best!? Wow! Thanx!) and last but certainly not least...Ruri-Chan (nope thats not the end...theres still some more)   
  
Thanks to all my reviewers who always give me the inspiration to go on! Without you guys this story wouldn't have gotten past the first chapter!  
  
LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*AB*  
  
***ps....JOHNNY DEPP IS NOMINATED FOR BEST ACTOR FOR HIS ROLE AS JACK!!!!! BEST OF LUCK TO HIM! HE DESERVES IT FOR PORTRAYING THE GREAT CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pps: I was watching some show the other night and heard GREAT news! JOHNNY and ORLANDO have signed to do THREE more POTC!!!!! I CANT WAIT TIL THE COME OUT!!!!! Which wont be soon but I cant wait.....i hope! 


	22. Once Upon A Time

Chapter 22  
  
Dis: I OWN NOTHING!..........but I want to steal bill murrays golden globe and give it to JOHNNY!!! Lol jk  
  
  
  
Angeline felt the ship stop before she heard Norrington's footsteps down the stairs. She stood up and brushed herself off. Then forgetting about her cut leaned against the bars of the cell. As soon as the bars made contact with her cut a surge of pain went through her forehead. She reached up and touched the cut which had started bleeding again. "BLOODY HELL!" She called out along with some other very un-lady like curses. She heard a chuckle from in front of her cell. She looked up and her eyes met with Norrington's. "Did the baby sparrow hurt herself?" Norrington said mockingly. She sneered at him but bit her lip, she wasn't in the position to talk back to him. He unlocked the door to her cage and gestured for her to leave. She gladly stepped out of the cage and started heading towards the stairs.   
  
"Ms. Sparrow, aren't you forgetting something?" Norrington questioned her in a evil tone.  
  
"I don't think so, Commodore." Angeline said smiling innocently. Norrington snickered and jingled the irons he held in his hands, "I know, I know, lock 'er in irons, righ'?"   
  
Norrington nodded and clasped the cold medal around her wrists. She struggled to keep the irons from dragging, as the chain was much to large. She smiled as she noticed this, if the chains were to large then the cuffs must also be. She turned her back to Norrington and tried slipping her hand through the iron cuff. It easily slipped off. 'Things are looking up for you Angeline.' She thought to herself. She didn't say anything to Norrington or make a move to freedom yet, it was best to wait until the opportune moment. As she headed up to the door ahead of Norrington she paused and took a deep breath before opening it.   
  
#########################  
  
Alex stood at the top of the ramp that was heading over to the Dauntless, he contemplated whether to wait until forced to head over to the other ship or just going over by himself. He glanced back at the door that lead the way to the brig. It was now slightly opened and he saw a tan iron clad slowly opening the door. He waited a little more before he saw Angeline immerge. Their eyes immediately met and she gave him a devious smile. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. She then slipped her hands out of the irons and ran to him closely followed by the Commodore. She ran into his arms and he twirled her around, placing a large kiss on her lips. He held her against him for a while longer, both of them forgetting about their situation, just glad to be in each others arms. That was until Norrington grabbed Angeline from behind and pulled her away from Alex's warm embrace.  
  
"That's enough of that." Norrington said, seething with anger that the girl had tricked him.   
  
"Enough of what?' Angeline said smiling, 'I wasn't doin' anythin' jus' tellin' his lips a secret."   
  
"And a great secret it was." Alex said smiling at the Commodore.   
  
"Well then you two can have your little secret because its the last secret that will ever be whispered from this pirate's lips, again." Norrington said angrily before pulling Angeline onto the Dauntless.   
  
A chill ran down Alex's spine. Was it true? Was that the last kiss Angeline would give him? He shook his head, Jack had a plan, and it was a good one at that. Alex just hoped it would work.   
  
##########################  
  
Norrington's grasp on Angeline was firm and she could already feel bruises forming where his fingers were digging into her skin. He pushed her down the steps leading down to the brig. He shoved her into the cell, which was in fact quite spacious. "Wow, nice brig Norrington, I would hate to see what the other cabins look like." She said sarcastically.   
  
"For one who is so near death you sure seem to make light of things." Norrington said in a matter-of-fact tone. Angeline narrowed her eyes at him. They stood staring at each other until a shout was heard from above. "What do you want us to do with Sparrow?" Came the voice of a young British official. Norrington blinked losing the staring competition with Angeline, "Bring him down here."   
  
Two British officials came down each holding onto one of Jack's arms. They threw him into the cell where he landed at Angeline's feet. Norrington then shut and locked the cell shut and followed the other men up the stairs. Jack was pleased to see Angeline smiling down at him. He looked up at her and gave her his trademark grin, "Ello luv! Fancy seein' ye down 'ere." Angeline offered him her hand and he gladly took it as she helped him up. The two Sparrows stood face to face and Jack enveloped Angeline in a large, crushing embrace. "I'm glad to see ye're alrigh', Princess."   
  
"Dad, I can't breathe." Angeline said her voice muffled by Jacks arm which was covereing her mouth.   
  
"Sorry, luv." Jack said releasing her from his hug and planting a kiss on her forehead the grin never leaving his face.   
  
"Whats with the hugs and kisses, dad. I mean I love them but ye never did tha' afore." Angeline said questionably.   
  
"Well, I was talkin' to Will 'n I tol' 'im how I 'aven't really showed much affection to ye so I thought I would start doin' it now, so ye know that I love ye, luv." Jack said with his usual hand movements.  
  
"Dad, I don't need hugs and kisses to know that ye love me! I always knew tha'!" Angeline said smiling, "But the hugs and kissed do help, jus' a bit."   
  
  
  
Jack smiled, "Now what is it that ye were all smiles about afore?"   
  
"Nothin." Angeline said her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink that was barely noticeable against her tan skin.  
  
"How many times do I 'ave to tell ye! Ye can't lie to me luv!"   
  
"Ye don't want to know dad." Angeline said blushing even more.   
  
"By the way you're blushin' I can tell that the boy 'ad somethin' ta do with it. Am I righ'?"   
  
She nodded. "I kissed him." She said her cheeks now flaming.   
  
Jack stuck out his tongue in mock disgust, "My daugh'er kissin' a Turner, tha's not righ'."   
  
They laughed together for awhile until Angeline grew tired. She sat down and leaned against the wall. Jack sat next to her and but a loving arm around her shoulders.   
  
"Ye really do love 'im then?" Jack said in a quiet tone.   
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Angeline said tiredly.   
  
"You sure cause there are plenty 'o otha fish in da sea, ya know."   
  
Angeline laughed and playful elbowed him, "Yeah dad I'm sure, he's the one."   
  
"Well, if you're sure," Jack said a look of sadness on his face, "then it's fine by me."   
  
"Really!" Angeline said her eyes lighting up.   
  
"Yeah, but don't tell the whelp or his eunuch of a father. I wouldn't wan' them to know I approve."   
  
Angeline laughed again before resting her head on her dad's shoulder. She sighed and said, "Papi, tell me abou' the time you regained the Black Pearl." Jack smiled as he heard the twinge of a Spanish accent come out in her voice.   
  
"Well once upon a time...."   
  
##############################  
  
Hope u liked this chappie! I worked hard on it!!!!! lol! I just wanted to clear up my mistake in my A/N at the end of the last chapter! Ok so there will b 3 POTC movies in all and theyre filming 2 more! Ok now that I have that off my chest....lol...   
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO THESE SPECIAL PEOPLE: Cap'n Keira Sparrow (yeah that was my blooper! Sry!) emeraldmedallion (he is nominated for an oscar too, lucky johnny) Reese Sparrow (I hope he gets tha oscar!!!!! He SO deserves it!) MarsMoonStar (hehe that would be interesting if johnny was president...good idea for a story tho) Toby Keith Fanatic (yeah I messed up with the number of movies hehe, well nobody's perfect =0D) Lady Bee (maybe it will...maybe it wont) Piper8188 (those sound like good names for them) CaptainCatalina (yes I noticed I put in the LOTR quote, didnt I put it in my A/N at the end of the chapter?) Stardra*** and Lizzie  
  
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ALL MY LOVE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*AB* 


	23. A Voice In The Dark

Chapter 23  
  
DIS: I OWN NOTHIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once Jack and Angeline were aboard and loaded into the brig, Norrington pushed the ramp that was in between the Black Pearl and the Dauntless leaving the rest of the crew and Will on the Pearl. Will saw this and quickly grabbed a rope and swung over to the other side landing in front of Norrington. "You almost left me." Norrington shrugged, "Oops." He said in a less than sincere voice. Just then Murtogg, one of the officials on the ship called, "And what of the other pirates and the Pearl, Commodore?"   
  
"Leave them be, twas only Sparrow that I wanted." Norrington called over his shoulder.   
  
"And what about Angeline?" Alex called angrily over his shoulder, "If it was only Jack you wanted, why did you take her too?"  
  
"A slight bonus, on my account." Norrington said before heading to his cabin.   
  
Alex turned to go after him but a hand held him back. He turned and was face to face with his father, "That is not a good idea, Alex."  
  
"Didn't you hear what he said?"   
  
"Yes but if you react like that the plan won't work." Will said trying to calm his son.   
  
"What if Jack's plan doesn't work! Huh? HUH? THEN WHAT?" Alex said his voice becoming louder with each word.   
  
"It will work, Alex. Jack knows what he's doing. If you do not trust him then trust your own father. I've known Jack for awhile and even though he seems a little....off, he's a good smart man."  
  
"He's a bloody pirate dad! They cannot be trusted." Alex said still angry.   
  
"And what of the girl? Is she not his daughter? Would that not make her a pirate as well?" Will said almost getting angry at Alex for talking like that about pirates. Alex was part pirate himself.   
  
"That's different! She's a girl and she's definitely nothing like a pirate!"   
  
Will looked at his son. He couldn't believe what he just said. "Are you so blinded by love that you cannot even see that she is almost exactly like Jack in every way?  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex said questionably.   
  
"She walks like him, talks like him, and acts just like him. She's almost an exact copy of him!"   
  
"She is not!"  
  
"Alex, do you not remember how you met her? Did she not beat you in a sword fight?"   
  
"She cheated! She told me the donkey was on fire!"   
  
Will chuckled, "Jack and I also fought against each other."   
  
"And what was the outcome?" Alex said expecting a long story about how his father had beaten Captain Jack Sparrow.   
  
"He cheated. He threw sand in my face. So you see dear son, their not so different."  
  
"You lost to Jack!" Alex said laughing slightly.   
  
"I would not be the one to talk, Mr. I lost because I care more about my ass than about my life." Will said teasing him.   
  
"I do not care more about my ass than my life! Its just it caught me off guard!" Alex said defending himself.   
  
"Sure, Sure." Will said laughing.   
  
IN THE BRIG  
  
Jack woke up to find that his daughter was asleep. Her head lying peacefully in his lap . He smiled and brushed a stray hair from her face. He thought about the plan that he had so thoughtfully came up with. Would it work? He hoped so. For his sake and most of all for Angeline's. He looked at her sleeping peacefully and smiled. His baby girl was all grown up and in love, and he couldn't do anything about it.   
  
He thought of what would happen if his plan worked and they weren't killed. Would she stay with the Turner's? Would she forget about her pirating past and turn into a proper English girl like Elizabeth? It wasn't impossible, improbable, yes, but not impossible. His heart sunk at the thought of leaving her behind at Port Royal while the Pearl sailed away. He wouldn't be able to take being without her on the ship, it would seem much too big without her smiling face.   
  
He had always thought the Pearl was his everything, that he would survive as long as he was at its wheel. It was his freedom, his life, and his home. But since Angeline was born, he found that he needed her more than he had ever needed the Pearl, he loved the girl more than rum! Which was a lot! He dismissed the idea of her staying behind in his head, she wouldn't leave the sea. It was in her blood.   
  
  
  
Angeline stirred from her place in his lap and looked up at him, "Good mornin' da'!" She said smiling slightly.  
  
"Mornin' princess. N' how did ye sleep?"   
  
"Not well." Angeline said getting up and pacing around the cell.  
  
"N' why's tha'?" Jack asked holding out his hand so she could help him up.   
  
"I had a dream." She said pulling Jack abruptly to his feet.   
  
"'Bout what?" Jack said questionably.   
  
"I dreamt that we were at the hanging and Alex saved us, but then something happened and all I saw was red and felt a ton of pain." Angeline said shuddering slightly.   
  
Jack stopped and put a finger to his chin in a thoughtful way, "Don't your dreams always come true, luv?"   
  
"Sometimes." Angeline said shrugging, "Mum says tha tha's cause her great great gran'ma was a gypsy."   
  
"At least we were saved righ'?" Jack said teasing her.   
  
"Daaaaad!' Angeline whined playfully slapping his arm. "I was in PAIN!"   
  
"Couldn't be emotional pain? Ya know wha' I mean luv?" Jack said trying to make sense of her dream.   
  
"Sure, why not? Ye go on believin' tha' dad, k?" Angeline said rather sarcastically.   
  
Just then a noises were heard coming from the stair well. Jack instantly laid down while Angeline stood at the bars. Jack pulled her arm down so that she was lying down next to him.   
  
"Jus' one question da'." Angeline said looking at the ceiling.   
  
"Yeah?" Jack said questionably.   
  
"Why are we on the floor?"   
  
Jack shrugged from his place on the ground, "Jus' a habit, I guess."   
  
The noises came closer and Angeline sat up on her elbows. Just beyond the bars she could make out the slight shape of two people. One was shorter and slightly skinnier than the other. She cocked an eyebrow waiting for them to step out into the light.  
  
"Ello luv" came a voice.   
  
  
  
OOO CLIFFY.......kinda........sorta.......not really.....no.....but thats ok hehe.....lolz ANYWAYS  
  
I know this chapter isn't that good but I thought I should put some humor in it because it was getting kind of depressing...lol! sry dont hurt me hehe!   
  
MANY MANY THANKS TO: Lizzie, MarsMoonStar (ooh sparrow day! me likey!!) fair otaku, xXxSarahxXx, Toby Keith Fanatic( when jack said ok he meant for them to go out bc Angeline's only 15..almost 16 which is a lil young for marrige to me at least and alex is 16..hope that clears that up! teehee) Cap'n Keira Sparrow (I know their makin 2 more bc I heard orli say it in an interview...) Reese Sparrow (HE BETTER SHOW UP!!lol! how bad would it b for them to b callin his name and hes not there to get it!lol!) Trinity144 (Ya never know) Stardra*(Ill try for a lil more action, its just so challenging to write...but trust me there'll be a lot more soon thanks for the suggestion) AND CaptainCatalina (very very orignal bc no one has said that b4 for fear of being unoriginal so in a way...u were original...Savvy?)  
  
LOVE YALL AND THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!  
  
*AB* 


	24. Should I Stay or Should I Go?

CHAPTER 24  
  
Dis: I OWN NOTHIN..............DAMN  
  
  
  
Jack propped himself up on his elbows after hearing the words he had used so often. He watched as mischief flickered across his daughter's face. She grinned, her smile the same as his trademark grin. Jack watched as the two figures reveled themselves to be Will and Alex. He rolled his eyes as Angeline instantly sprang to her feet and hugged Alex through the bars. "Boy, first ye steal me daughter's heart, then you get me sentence to a hangin', and now you're tryin' to rip off me trademark line, I don' think so!" Jack said amusedly. Alex just smiled as he kissed Angeline on the cheek.   
  
"Jack, have you told Angeline about the plan?" Will whispered to Angeline in a voice he thought only Jack could hear.   
  
"What plan?" Angeline said pulling away as Alex tried to kiss her again. "Da', there's a plan?"   
  
"Thanks very much William." Jack said sarcastically. "Yes princess, there is a plan but you don't have to fret you're pretty lil' head ov'r it."  
  
"There's no plan, my dads a crazy man." Alex sweet talked her into paying more attention to him then to what Will and Jack were talking about.   
  
"Oh that's a bunch of bull..." Angeline didn't get to finish because Alex's enveloped hers in a warm kiss.   
  
Jack and Will stared at the two, "He's good at that, huh Jack?" Wills aid smiling.   
  
"I'll cut his lips off!" Jack whispered to threateningly.   
  
"Umm Jack, I didn't come here for you to get violent. I came here to tell you that we're only a few more days away from Port Royal." Will said seriously.   
  
"If YOU had to talk to me why'd you bring the boy?" Jack said not taking his eyes off of Alex and Angeline as the flirted and laughed with each other.   
  
"I don't know, I guess because he wanted to come." Will said shrugging.   
  
"Bloody hell Will, that was stupid!" Jack said rolling his eyes, "Then again, I can't count on you for being very smart now can I?" Jack said teasingly.   
  
  
  
The two old men laughed and discussed the plan. While the two teenagers talked about well...other stuff.   
  
"When I save you from the hanging, my mum said you can stay with us." Alex said holding her hands through the bars.   
  
"What do you mean? I'm a pirate, Alex." Angeline said cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I mean you could live with us and then we could be together forever." Alex said excitedly.   
  
"Would I 'ave to wear a corset and dress?" Angeline said questionably.   
  
"Maybe." He said shurgging his shoulders. "But you'll get used to them."   
  
"Would I ever be able ta see my mum and dad again?" Angeline said her tone sounding sadder.   
  
"Not in town, I mean he'd still be wanted and all that but you could still see him every once in awhile." Alex said smiling, "So what do you say?"   
  
Angeline opened her mouth to answer him but was cut off by Will telling them that Alex had to go. Alex quickly gave Angeline a peck through the bars and whispered, "Let me know later."   
  
Angeline stood staring at Alex as he walked away. Questions ran through her head. Would she be able to live without her dad and mum? Without being free to wear what she wanted? Without being on the sea? Jack came up behind her and said, "Stupid whelp and eunuch."   
  
Angeline smiled, "Which one do ye figure is the eunuch?"   
  
"The boy." Jack said grinning.   
  
Angeline's jaw dropped, "Why would ye think tha'?"   
  
"Cause Will had to have something to make the boy. Savvy?"   
  
"That's disgustin' da'!" Angeline said laughing.   
  
"Well ye asked princess, you asked." Jack said lifting his eyebrows.   
  
She punched him lightly on the arm and he feigned pain.   
  
"So what'd the newly found eunuch say?" Jack said smiling.   
  
Angeline ignored the eunuch comment and frowned, "He said tha' after we get saved, which apparen'ly he thinks is goin' to 'appen, that I'm welcome to uh...stay with the Turners."   
  
Jack felt a sting in his heart, "Whaddya say luv?"   
  
"I didn't get a chance to answer, dad." Angeline said looking her father in the eye. His eyes showed traces of sadness. As did hers.   
  
"But what were ye gonna say?" Jack said prying for more information.   
  
"I don't know dad, I just don't know." Angeline said saddly.   
  
"Well luv, ye must figure it out soon, 'cause were almost at Port Royale."   
  
"I know, Angeline said her eyes looking down. "Believe me I know."   
  
Angeline sat against the wall of the ship, she stared at the place where Alex had asked the question one solid thought going through her mind. ........Should I stay or should I go?   
  
  
  
I HAD TO WRITE THIS AND POST IT RIGHT AFTER THE OTHER ONE THAT WAY I COULD GET TO THE GOOD STUFF FASTER!!! You don't mind, do ye?   
  
What do YOU think....should she stay or should she go???  
  
LOL! Thanks to the many reviewers that have been with me forever! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!!!  
  
MUCH LOVE,   
  
*AB* 


	25. Scared

Chapter 25  
  
Dis: I OWN NUFFINK............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angeline stood in the ballroom, her face cleaned properly, her hair done in the newest fashion by one of the chamber maids, a beautiful dress clung to her, its corset making it almost impossible to breathe. Alex stood next to her smiling his arm entwined with hers. Angeline looked out of the large window and saw the Black Pearl sailing away in a large storm. She et go of Alex and stormed out of the room running as fast as she could toward the Pearl screaming, "WAIT FOR ME!" The rain made her hair tumble onto her shoulders, it soaked her dress making it hard for her to run. She approached the dock only to find the Pearl out of reach, her father's back turned to her, only looking towards the sea. She stood on the ledge of the dock and jumped into the water with the idea of swimming to the Pearl but the dress weighed her down. Water filled her lungs and all went black.  
  
Angeline awoke with a start, her heart would not slow down. She jumped up to walk around to cool down. She tried to walk around her father but ended up stumbling on him and falling down on top of him . " 'Ave a nice trip, princess?" He said jokingly. But he noticed that she wasn't smiling and that in fact the cause of the fall wasn't him but was that the movement of the ship had stopped.   
  
"Da' is it jus' me or has the ship stopped movin'?" Angeline still breathless from the dream.   
  
"The ship has definitely stopped moving." Jack said worriedly.   
  
"Which means...."   
  
"Welcome back to Port Royal, Sparrows." Norrington said rather cheerily.   
  
Instantly two Navy officials had them in irons, Angeline smiled remembering the last time until she found that the irons not only fit, but were way too small. Damn, she thought. The two men ushered the two pirates across the pier where millions of people stood staring and whispering. Angeline heard a little by shout, "Look mummy, that's Jack Sparrow, he's a pirate." Jack had obviously heard it as well because she heard him whisper, "Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow." Angeline smiled half-heartedly at her dad. He winked at her and she gave him the Sparrow grin. After a walk through the town, they were thrust into the same jail cell Jack had been in just 15 years earlier.  
  
"Guess ye've fixed the door, eh Commodore?" Jack said as Norrington closed the door made of iron bars.   
  
"Yes, we have Mr. Sparrow, but your luck has run out for Mr. Turner did not fix it. You had better get a good nights sleep, it'll be your last." Norrington said with a sneer.   
  
The snotty British official left with his adoring such ups following his every step.   
  
Angeline paced around the cell before sitting on a ledge. "What did ye mean when ye said fixed the door?"  
  
Jack smiled at his daughter and put a hand on the bars, "Well, this is the same exact cell where the whelp helped me escape."   
  
"Wow, lots of history here, eh?" Angeline said sarcastically raising her eyebrows.   
  
"A course there is darlin', Cap'n Jack Sparrow stayed here. Why one of these days people're gonna pay to come see this cell all 'cause of me!" Jack said proudly.   
  
"Dream on, Dad."   
  
Jack smiled, "I will thank ye very much."   
  
Angeline leaned her head against the ledge and sighed. She remembered the dream she had before and wondered if it was a premonition for things to come.   
  
"Did ye think of the boy's question, princess?" Jack said as if reading her thoughts.   
  
"Yeah." Angeline said sighing.  
  
"And...." Jack said prying for more information.   
  
"I dunno dad, its hard."   
  
"Jus' know that I'll suppor' ye. No matt'r wha'."   
  
"Thanks da'." Angeline said. Walking over to her father and hugging him.   
  
"I will miss ye. Ye know if ye choose to stay." Jack said sadly.   
  
"I'd miss ye too da'." Angeline said her voice muffled by his shoulder.   
  
He felt her shake in his arms. He didn't know if it was from crying or from being scared. But either way, it hurt his heart. He pulled her away from his shoulder, holding her at arms length, seeing a small tear leave a trail down her cheek. He wiped it away with a finger. "Don' be scared princess, it'll all work out."   
  
"But what if it doesn' da'?" Angeline said her voice shaking. "What if I make the wrong choice, then what?"  
  
"Then I'll come n' take ye home with me or I'll drop ye back off, savvy? Nothin' to cry ova luv."   
  
"Thas' not why I'm cryin da'."   
  
"Then why're ye cryin?"   
  
"Cause what if whatever ye have planned don't work? What if this is the last time I'll see you?" Angeline said, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
Jack embraced her again. "Don't worry luv, it'll work! I'm Cap'n Jack Sparrow aren't I?"   
  
"No, you're my dad." Angeline said hugging him tighter.   
  
"That's true too. Now stop cryin' ye're breakin' me 'eart." He said letting her go.   
  
She smiled and wiped her eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sry so short.........but it was quick wasn't it??? lol! im sorry for it being kinda sad but its raining over here in Cali and I'm in a sad mood....but thats ok bc it made me stay home and write...YAY! Lol   
  
MANY MANY THANKS TOOCap'n Keira Sparrow ( I saw it on a show called Real Acess on the N) Lizzie, MarsMoonStar, Toby Keith Fanatic, Reese Sparrow (lol, YAY Johnnyland!!) CaptainCatalina, wierdkendogirl(OMG! Im stunned at ur comment...I mean I dont think this is that good! Thanks!) Stardra*, and double thanks to Piper8188 (IM SO SORRY I FORGOT UR NAME!!! AAAHHH I FEEL SO BAD!!!)  
  
THANKS SOO MUCH FOR UR SUGGESTIONS!!! They will all go into my thinking process and be used when it comes the time for her to choose! Lol!   
  
Sidenote-Have any of ur tried Tiramisu (sp?) or RUM CAKE!!! AAAH! Lol hehe! I ate it a coupla nights ago and after the first couple bites its quite good, gives a good buzz lol jk! Hehe   
  
LOVE YE ALL!   
  
*AB* 


	26. She Isn't A Fish, She's a Sparrow

Chapter 26  
  
Dis: I own nothin..........cept my many pictures of orlando and johnny....do they count?  
  
  
  
Angeline awoke to find that she had fallen asleep on the hard rock of the ledge just under the window. She sighed and looked out of it. She found the day to be dark and gloomy, the air heavy and thick with fog. What a nasty day, she thought. Then she remembered what was going to take place in the next couple of hours. She was to be hanged. A bolt of fear struck her heart and it started beating rapidly. She needed to do something, anything. So she got on her knees and prayed to no one in particular,  
  
"I don't know if you can hear me, or if someone's even there. Or if you would listen, to a pirates prayer. But still I'm going to talk to you because I have some things I need to say before I meet ye in person." She sighed.  
  
'Please help me and me family. We don't deserve this. We haven't done anythin' bad,' She rethought her words, 'Well too bad anyways. Please let me dad's plan, whatever it is, go as planned. Let me pass this obstacle and be able to be free once again. Umm, Thanks. Uhh, Amen, I guess." She said unsure of how to end a prayer.   
  
Jack pretended to be asleep through his daughter's prayer but he had heard every single word. She was growing up so fast, right in front of his very eyes. Leaned down next to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Jack pretended to be awakened by this and gave her a grin. "Sleep well, princess?"   
  
Angeline shrugged, "Not what I'd want my last sleep to be like but it was fine."   
  
"I wasn't your last dear. Me plan is gonna work, dontcha worry bout it."   
  
"Okay dad, I won't worry about it then." Angeline said sighing.   
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx   
  
Alex paced around the blacksmith shop nervously. Will, who was working, looked up and followed Alex's movements with his eyes. He worried for his son. This was such a big step for him, first being on a pirate ship, and now being a hero to the girl he loved. "Alex, you're gonna make a hole in the ground if you keep pacing like that."   
  
Alex looked up surprised, "Sorry dad."   
  
"Tell me what's on your mind, son." Will said pushing the chair next to him with his foot.   
  
Alex sat down with his father and spilt his heart out, "Well, you know how mum said that Angeline could stay with us if she wanted to?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Well she hasn't answered me yet and I want to know. Dad I'm dying to know!"   
  
"What do you think she'll do?" Will said questionably.  
  
"That's the thing! Angeline isn't like most girls. She's.....unpredictable!" Alex said frustrated.   
  
"She's a pirate, they're all like that."   
  
"That's why I'm afraid she'll go and choose the sea over me."   
  
"But she seemed like she really loved you." Will said truthfully.   
  
"That's why I can't predict what she's goin to do!"   
  
"She'll do what she feels is best. If she stays great! But if she leaves, well then, you'll have to move on."   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MOVE ON!?!" Alex yelled frustrated.   
  
"I mean, get another girl. There's plenty of fish in the sea."   
  
"But she isn't a fish dad, she's a sparrow. They're two different animals."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Will asked questionably.   
  
"Well, Angeline isn't like most girls, the fishes, who never change until they die, and all they see is what's put in front of them. She's more like and bird, someone that wants to see the world and fly away from everything and everyone. To be free."   
  
"You aren't making any sense, Alex. Aren't fish just as free as birds are?"  
  
"The point is fish and birds are different, as are other girls and Angeline." Alex said matter-of-factly   
  
Will rolled his eyes and murmured, "Teenage logic."   
  
A few hours later  
  
Alex stood in front of the gallows wringing his hands nervously. They hangmen stood next to the two loops that had been hung waiting for Angeline and Jack. The person who was to read their charges stood waiting anxiously to do his job. A crowd had formed around the gallows and was chattering excitedly. The crowd made it seem as though watching people hang was some sort of sick entertainment. Alex sneered at this, watching people die is no means of entertainment.   
  
  
  
A sudden hush fell over the crowd as Angeline and Jack were lead up by Commodore Norrington to the gallows. Angeline looked down at her feet for once embarrassed. She didn't like being in front of hundreds of people. Especially if they were there to watch her die. She shuddered, how sick this people are! Angeline looked up and scanned the crowd, looking for Alex. When her eyes locked on to his shining amber ones. She forced a smile, to show him that everything would be all right, and he returned it with his own sad smile. Angeline stared at him so that she would never forget the way he looked, his brown curly hair pulled in a ponytail beside his face, his amber eyes shining with sadness, his lips pulled into a thin line. He was wearing fancier clothes than the last time she saw him, as was his mother and father. She wondered why this could be but dismissed the thought as the man who was to be reading their charges cleared his voice.   
  
  
  
The man read over Jack's charges (a/n same ones as in the movie) and then cleared his throat once again and began to read Angeline's, "Angeline Sparrow, daughter of Jack Sparrow, has been charged with piracy, theft, burglary, pick pocketing, the kidnapping of one, Mr. Alexander Turner, and the impersonation of Spanish Royalty." Angeline snickered as she heard the last one, she remembered when she pretended to be the future princess of Spain in one town and they all gave her tons of gifts and money because they believed her. The man stopped reading and walked off of the gallows and the executioner walked toward them. Jack mouthed, "Love ye baby sparrow," to Angeline as they put the noose around his neck. Then he walked over to Angeline, whose eyes were now wide with fear. He placed the rope around her neck and tugged it hard, smiling disgustingly at her through the black mask he wore. She felt the rope burn her neck and shuddered. The executioner walked over to the lever put a firm hand around the top and pulled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOhh cliffy!! Do they die or do they live??? Stay Tuned to find out!  
  
MANY MANY THANKS TOO: Cap'n Keira Sparrow, fair otaku (lol I hope this cliffy isnt too bad) Reese Sparrow, Toby Keith Fanatic, MarsMoonStar, sparrow-girl, CaptainCatalina, SnowGirl7, wierdkendogirl, Lady Bee, Piper8188, and last but certainly not least...lilmissattitude   
  
OMG JOHNNY DEPP WON THE SCREEN ACTORS GUILD AWARD FOR BEST ACTOR FOR POTC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! THERES HOPE FOR THAT OSCAR!!! Lol!   
  
AND ORLANDO WON ONE FOR LORD OF THE RINGS...ACTUALLY THE WHOLE CAST WON FOR BEST ENSEMBLE CAST!!!!!YAY!!  
  
but saddly neither of them were there to accept the awards....tear...tear...   
  
BUT CONGRATS TO THEM ANYWAYS!!!!!!!!  
  
LOVE YA'LL VERY MUCH!  
  
*AB* 


	27. What Have I Gotten Meself Into?

Chapter 27  
  
Dis: I OWN NOTHING...............BUT ID LIKE JOHNNY TO OWN THE OSCAR  
  
  
  
"STOP!" Alex's voice rang out through the crowd as he shoved his way to the gallows. The executioner paused his hand still gripping the dreaded lever. He looked from Norrington, who stood beside him, to the young man in front of him as if asking permission from him to pull the lever. Norrington held up his hand telling him to wait. Angeline, who had had her eyes firmly shut, opened one hesitantly and saw Alex climbing up the stairs towards her. He turned to her for a second and smiled so that only she could see, she nodded to him in shock that she was not dead.   
  
"By order of the future governor of Port Royale, I order you to stop and let these two prisoners go free." Alex said very officially.   
  
Angeline's mouth dropped open and she quickly shut it. She knew that he was of nobility but not the future governor! She looked at her dad who smiled pleased that his plan had worked thus far. Governor Swann, Elizabeth, and Will ran down to the gallows and stood beside Alex. Governor Swann was obviously pleased at Alex's acceptance to his status as future governor. Elizabeth looked at Will who was trying to hold back laughter at the sight of Norrington's face which was now twisted in a state of shock and confusion.   
  
"Alexander, are you accepting my position?" Governor Swann said excitingly.   
  
Alex hesitated, he had never wanted to become governor, ever but if this was going to save Angeline as well as Jack, he would do it. "Yes, but on one condition."  
  
"Anything my dear grandson." The Governor said smiling from ear to ear.   
  
"Angeline and Captain Jack both go free and their charges are lifted." Alex said   
  
"Alex, that is preposterous!" Gov. Swann exclaimed.   
  
"So is my being governor but I could just back down from my offer." Alex said knowing his grandfather's answer.   
  
"NO! Fine, they go free and the girl's charges are lifted but Mr....'Jack cleared his throat, "I mean Captain Sparrow is free to go but can never come back again."   
  
Alex looked from Angeline to Jack. Jack nodded in approval and Alex and his grandfather shook on it. Alex quickly ran to Angeline and untied her bonds and lifted the noose from around her neck. He then embraced her in a warm hug which she gladly returned. That's when the shot rang out. Angeline felt the pain in her shoulder and cringed in pain. Norrington stood with the gun pointed towards her. "Step back, or I will shoot again." He said in a warning voice. The people that were gathered around the gallows fled in fear.  
  
Alex let go of her, stunned that Norrington would shoot after a deal with the governor was made. As Angeline stepped back she pulled Alex's sword out of his sheath from around his waist. She held it carefully in the arm that was not wounded. She pointed the sword at Norrington and in a daring voice proclaimed, "Why don't ye fight me like a real man, eh?"   
  
Norrington dropped his gun and drew his sword, "Gladly."   
  
He sneered at her and slashed at her unwounded arm. The slash left a tear in her shirt and a deep slash going from her shoulder to her upper arm. She winced from the pain and made a move to stab him but he was too quick for her. Jack, who's arms were still tied, motioned for Will to come over and cut his ties. Will happily obliged and Jack stole Will's sword and went to help his daughter. He ran up behind Norrington ready to give him the ending blow. "No one hurts me girl, undastand?" Jack sneered from behind him.   
  
Norrington turned and Angeline slashed at his back tearing his proper military outfit. She snickered. Norrington spun on his heal to face her and called for back up from Gillette, "Gillette come here and help me now!"   
  
Gillette came to his side and Norrington whispered to him, "Leave the girl to me."   
  
Angeline once again stabbed at Norrington but he easily blocked it and stabbed at her. She jumped in the nick of time. They fought for awhile both the Sparrows going at the two military men, the Turner's and the governor were instantly surrounded by all the other men, guns to their throats. One move to help the Sparrows and they'd be shot. The governor was not pleased with this and demanded to be let free but the men didn't listen, they were given orders by Norrington and they were not goin to back down.   
  
The pain in Angeline's arms intensified. Her strokes grew weak with every blow she tried to hit Norrington with. Her sleeves were blood soaked and felt heavy making the task of moving her arms twice as hard. Norrington saw this and went to strike her chest, but she weakly blocked the blow so he hit her side instead. More blood seeped through her shirt from her side and Angeline began to feel her self black out. Norrington knocked the sword from her hand and punched her. She fell to the floor crawling away helplessly from him. He cornered her and was about to kill her when Norrington was stabbed from behind. He let out a groan and fell to the ground beside her. Angeline looked up wearily and saw her father hovering worriedly over her. That was the last image she saw before she blacked out.  
  
Jack had seen Angeline fall and distracted Gillette. The distraction gave him enough time to kill Norrington. He hit him in the back with his sword and stood over Angeline as she closed her eyes tiredly. He felt anger bubbling up inside him at seeing his daughter crumpled on the ground but he could hear Gillette's footsteps coming closer and he turned angrily toward the man. He ran at him with all his strength and pierced him in the chest. Gillette fell to the ground instantly. Jack then turned to the group of soldiers, "I suggest ye step away before I do the same ta all of ye, savvy?" They all nodded enthusiastically and ran away.   
  
Alex ran over and knelt down next to Angeline. He carefully picked her up in his arms. She felt like a rag doll hanging limply in his arms. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. Jack knelt beside him and took her from him. He felt for a pulse and smiled slightly when he felt a faint pulsing in her wrist, "Thas me girl." He said, his voice a little above a whisper.   
  
  
  
Jack carried her over to the coach that was parked nearby and got in with Alex, Will, Elizabeth and the governor, who road in front with the stagecoach as not to bother the friends. Once in the cart Jack took off his shirt revealing a tanned, muscular body ridden with scars and some various tattoos. (a/n thats for all you jack fans)   
  
"Jack! What do you think you're doing?" Will yelled covering Elizabeth's eyes.   
  
  
  
Jack didn't say anything as he carefully ripped his shirt into strips. He then looked up at Will and seriously said, "I need rum."   
  
"At a time like this! You're crazy Jack!" Will said shocked that the man took of his shirt and was now asking for rum.   
  
"Bloody 'ell Will, do ye really think it's for me?" Jack said frustrated with how stupid Will was being.   
  
Will's mouthed formed an O in understanding and he called for the stagecoach to stop. As the coach driver stopped Will leaped out and ran to the nearest pub. When he got there he hastily ordered two bottles of rum and ran back to the coach. He handed the two bottles of rum to Jack. Jack took the corks out expertly and poured some rum on one of the strips. He began cleaning Angeline's wounds with it.   
  
  
  
He worked on her arms first, carefully cleaning each of the deep cuts, when he got to the one with the bullet in it her expertly managed to pick the bullet out with something he took out of his hair. Alex flinched at the sight of the bloody bullet. He bandaged both tightly and tied them with perfect knots.   
  
He then lifted up her shirt to reveal not only the cut but her toned and tanned abdomen. He gave Alex a look that said, "Look and die." So Alex turned his head towards the window. He proceeded to clean the deep cut in her abdomen, pouring the rest of the bottle on it, the rum dripped down her side and onto the seat, leaving amber drops on the fine leather. Jack didn't care, he was too focused on his job which was currently to stop the cut from bleeding. It gushed more and more at he cleaned it. He kept tying it with the shirt strips but the bleeding would not stop. "Bloody 'ell' he swore to himself, "I ran out of shirt."   
  
Elizabeth nudged Will who proceeded to take of his own shirt, revealing his own tanned muscles. (a/n: for all you Will fans.) Jack tore his shirt and wrapped it around Angeline. The cut had finally stopped bleeding. He recovered her abdomen and sighed as he saw the gash on her forehead. "Now where'd that come from?" He said studying the partly scabbed cut. Part of the scab had come off and was now bleeding down the side of her face.   
  
"That pirate, James, I think, hit her." Alex whispered tiredly.  
  
"Did he really?" Jack said lost in thought.   
  
"It was more of an accident. I mean he was fighting me when she came at him and he turned and hit her." Alex said rapidly, the memories coming back to him.   
  
"Whatever happened to ole Jimmy?" Jack said absentmindedly.   
  
"I killed him, he was about to kill Angeline and I killed him." Alex said flatly. Will and Elizabeth looked at him shocked but Jack gave him a small smile.   
  
"Atta boy, Xander, atta boy." He said quietly. He rubbed his temples and whispered to no one in particular, "I've really gotten meself into a mess this time, eh?"   
  
Alex stared at Angeline lying lifelessly in her father's lap, her hair was matted with dried blood, her bandanna soaked in sweat. Her lip fat and bleeding from where Norrington had punched her, her clothes red with her own blood. He stared at her, his eyes boring into her face willing her to wake up.   
  
"She'll be okay, right Jack?" Alex said his voice slightly faltering.   
  
Jack looked up startled and then looked back down at Angeline, "Course she will, she's a Sparrow. She's damn lucky she was asleep when I pulled out tha bloody bullet, woulda hurt like a mother."   
  
The coach pulled in front of the new Turner estate, Alex got out firs and then Will got out and helped Elizabeth out. The Governor, who was waiting outside the carriage cocked an eyebrow at Will's bare chest and was even more startled when a bare-breasted Jack got out holding a lifeless Angeline. Will opened the doors to his house and led Jack into a small guest room with a large window overlooking the ocean. Jack set Angeline on the bed and hesitantly wrapped the covers around her. He then kissed the top of her head and pulled a chair by her bed. Alex did the same and the two men waited and watched Angeline.   
  
The day had passed and Angeline remained in her lifeless state. It was soon nighttime when Will walked into the room to find a very tired Jack with his head resting on the bed and a very tires Alex who had fallen asleep in his chair. Will smiled slightly and said, "Why don't you two go downstairs and get yourself some tea and I'll watch her?"   
  
Jack wokeup startled and sleepily said, "Kay but if she so much as moves, ye better come 'n get me. If ye don' I won't hesitate to kill ye." With that he stumbled out of the room tiredly.  
  
Will nodded, "And you Alex?"   
  
Alex reluctantly nodded, "Might as well."   
  
Alex followed Jack into the living room where a servant had served them some tea. Jack threw himself onto a couch and lay with his feet protruding over the edge while Alex sat in a comfy chair. Jack gulped down his tea, while Alex took his time. That's when Alex decided to try and talk to Jack.   
  
"Where was Angeline uhh...born?" He asked uncomfortably.   
  
Jack sighed, "In Spain." He said bluntly.   
  
"Oh, she never told me that. Does she know Spanish?"   
  
"If one lives in Spain, shouldn't one know the language?" Jack said rather annoyed.   
  
"Oh, yeah. Do you go back there?" Alex asked trying to make conversation.   
  
"Yeah, yeah we do. What's it to you?"   
  
"Stop being so mean." A voice down the corridor called.   
  
****************************************************  
  
Hey! Im sooo incredibly sorry that I havent updated in sooo long but I was sick for awhile and then my computer crashed and ARGH ive just had a real crappy week or so...lol but im all good now so the next chapter should be coming in a jiffy!   
  
NO OSCAR FOR JOHNNY AAAH! I got so mad when the called out sean penn's name! But then he was good in mystic river (or so many other people have said) but still JOHNNY ROCKS! He looked mega-hot with his new haircut! I like him as jack betta........to bad he's forty!  
  
MANY MANY THANKS TO: wierdkendogirl (thanks for so much), Piper8188, Pirate-Jazzy, (hope ur butt doesnt hurt from bein on the edge of ur seat!), Toby Keith Fanatic (this time they said cap'n, but I was much too lazy and in a hurry to write the chappie! SPREAD THE LOVE! Lol) Carn, Reese Sparrow, pippinthehobit (thanks for the info, yeah I did make it to sound like the hunchback, nice catch!) Cap'n Keira Sparrow, JaquelineSparrow (AAH! Im scared of satanic parakeets!) fair otaku, ElvenPrincessSapphire,(cliffys always keep ye guys comin back for more!lol jk!) AND lizzie  
  
THAKS SO MUCH FOR STICKIN WITH ME!!! The story is almost over and I think a sequel will be in store....that is if you all want it!   
  
So much love,   
  
*AB* 


	28. Mysterious Voice

Chapter 28  
  
DIS: Ya I own nothing..........but Johnny and Orlando own my dreams lol!   
  
**************************************************  
  
Jack craned his neck from his place on the couch to see where the voice came from. His mouth dropped at who he saw leaning against the wall.   
  
  
  
"Anamaria!" He called almost happily and walked to her. The two embraced each other and shared a quick kiss.   
  
"I thought I'd never see ye again, Jack!" Anamaria said happily.   
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, no noose can hang me." Jack said flashing his trademark grin.   
  
  
  
"Where's Angeline?" Anamaria said glancing around the room.   
  
  
  
"She's in knocked out." Jack murmured, he had been so happy to see Ana that he forgot about Angeline.   
  
  
  
"JACK SPARROW I HOPE YOU MEAN THAT METAPHORICALLY!" Anamaria yelled.   
  
  
  
"No, I mean she's hasn't been awake since yesterday when she fought the Commodore."   
  
  
  
A smack rang through the hallways as Anamaria slapped Jack.  
  
  
  
"I may have deserved that one." Jack mumbled rubbing his cheek  
  
  
  
"YOU DIDN'T PROTECT HER!" Ana said anger rising in her voice.   
  
  
  
"I did me best! I killed Norrington, alrigh'!" Jack said frustrated.   
  
  
  
"Will she be okay?" Ana said worriedly.   
  
  
  
"I don't know." Jack said quietly. "I don't know anythin' anymore."  
  
  
  
****MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS******  
  
  
  
Will sat next to Angeline's bed watching her tiredly. Seeing her resting peacefully made him think of the old fairytale that he had heard so many years ago about Sleeping Beauty. He smiled and wondered if Alex would be her prince. He was just about to go get a glass of water when she stirred a bit and blinked her eyes open.   
  
"'Ello Mr. Turner."   
  
"Angeline, you're awake." Will said excitedly.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, I would hope so." Angeline said trying to sit herself up, "Ay,' she said, her Spanish accent taking over for a bit, "tha' hurt like a mother."   
  
  
  
"I would think so. You're hurt pretty badly."   
  
  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious!" She said saluting before slumping back against the pillows.   
  
  
  
"Would you like me to get your mother, father, and Alex?" Will said ignoring her previous statement.  
  
  
  
"Nah, I think I'd like to surprise them, that is if ye'd help me outta bed."  
  
  
  
Will pulled Angeline out of the bed and on to her feet with a few complaints from Angeline. He helped her make her way down the stairs where all three of Angeline's favorite people were talking about her.   
  
  
  
"Now tell me again, why is it ye like me daughter?" Jack questioned Alex.   
  
  
  
"Because she's not like all the other girls, all prim and proper, she doesn't care for rules or manners, or what other people want her to do. All she does is what she wants to or feels like doing. She's as free as a sparrow and more beautiful than the entire ocean."   
  
  
  
Anamaria smiled, "Good answer."   
  
  
  
"Hmph." Came Jack's reply.  
  
  
  
Angeline stood just outside of the room listening to the conversation, she smiled as she heard Alex tell her parents why he liked her and she looked at Will who mouthed, "Its true" to her and she smiled.   
  
  
  
"So, boy, how far would ye go for me daugh'er?" Jack asked leaning towards Alex, who in turn leaned closer to him and whispered.   
  
  
  
"Well Cap'n, I'd die for her."  
  
Jack put his hands behind his head and leaned back, "Thas' what yer da' said. 'n it's a damn good answer."   
  
  
  
Will chuckled softly when he heard Jack's answer causing the ends of Angeline's mouth to curve upwards in a wicked grin. She started humming a familiar tune soft at first then she got louder. Soon she heard her dad's voice hum along and sing what he remember of the song, "Da nuh nuh nuh nuh na and really bad eggs, drink up me 'earties yo ho! I love that bloody song! 'Ho's singin' tha?"  
  
He walked towards the sound of the humming and turned the corner to see his daughter leaning against the wall with a sheepish smile on her face, Will behind her stifling a laugh. He gave Will an evil look, "Why didn't ye tell me she was awake?"  
  
  
  
"Because I wanted to tell ye meself da'!"   
  
  
  
Jack smiled and hugged her squeezing her tight, "Tha's me girl."   
  
  
  
"Da," Angeline said in a chocked voice, "Ow dad, pain in arms, can't breathe! HELP!"   
  
He kissed her forehead and pulled away from her, "Sorry bout that. Are ye ok?"   
  
  
  
"Da', would I be here if I wasn't ok?" Angeline said sarcastically, her hand on her hip.   
  
Ana, hearing the commotion in the corridor, walked over and a happy scream came from her mouth. She quickly embraced Angeline and held her out at arms length "Pajarita*! Ye're ok! I almost killed yer father! Ye looked pretty beat up."  
  
  
  
"No worries mum, I'm fine!"   
  
  
  
Alex hearing Ana's scream quickly walked over to where the four stood and his mouth instantly dropped when he saw Angeline. The three grown ups stepped away, Jack rather reluctantly, and Alex stepped closer to Angeline. He traced her jaw line and whispered to her, "I thought I'd never see you again." He smiled down at her.  
  
  
  
She looked up at him and said, "Aye, but ye forgot one thing."   
  
  
  
"What's that?" Alex said still smiling.   
  
  
  
Angeline stood on her tiptoes to reach Alex's ear and whispered, "I'm Angeline Sparrow."  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
*Pajarita means little bird in Spanish  
  
Hehe hoped you like it! I'm sorry its so late but I hope that its good!!!!   
  
Many thanks to: Cap'n Keira Sparrow, Toby Keith Fanatic (thanks for the encouragement! ALL OF YOU) Reese Sparrow (I kno the sickness is goin everywhere! YUCK! Hope yer better! Hope your mom got all the saliva out of the rug!*wink*wink*) fair otaku (memorable? Really?) wierdkendogirl, Lunawolf, Lady Laffs-a-Lot (OMG! Secret Window was awesome! Rated 5 stars for Johnny hotness!) Carn, SiLvErFaTeD, Piper8188, Lizzie (I love Alex too!) and SnowGirl7  
  
THANKS SOO MUCH TO Everyone!!  
  
HEY REMEMBER:   
  
Secret Window with JOHNNY is out!!! AAAHH (get ready for uber-hottness in this thriller with a killer)   
  
AND...ORLANDO is in Ned Kelly out on Friday! YAY (Orlando AND heath with guns! YUM! And there nudity...whose nude I wonder??? Lol jk! But Orlando IS in a bathtub seen! YUMILICIOUS!!) {NO I AM NOT A PERV, it only shows the top half of him...the abs..i think}'  
  
LOTS OF LOVE AND JOHNNY DREAMS  
  
~AB~ 


	29. Damsel In Distress

Chapter 29  
  
DIS: I own nothing................but I'd like to own Johnny and Orlando hehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days later....  
  
  
  
Jack was allowed to stay in Port Royal until Angeline got better enough to be able to manage herself. The day came when she was healed and back to her old self again, give or take some scars.   
  
  
  
Angeline lay on the grass in front of the Turner house watching the clouds go by when a shadow appeared over her. She smiled as Alex's face came into view, he plopped himself down next to her and gave her a sweet kiss on lips. She smiled and kissed him back. He smiled back and but when he spoke, his tone was serious, "So have you decided what you're going to do yet?"   
  
"Wanna come on a walk with me?" Angeline said standing up and holding out a hand to help Alex up.   
  
  
  
Alex cocked an eyebrow and gave her his hand. She pulled him up and led him over to the backside of the Turner house. "Where are we goin'?"   
  
  
  
"You'll see."   
  
  
  
She walked through the gate of the backyard and walked into seaside cliffs behind his house. He followed her and watched as she walked up the hills, her boots seeming to fit in cracks and holes of the trail while his fancy shoes stumbled on each and every one of them. He could see her trying to stifle a laugh on one of these occasions and called her on it, "Are you laughing at me?" He said teasing her.   
  
She nodded, "Yeah! I can't believe how hard yer makin this."   
  
  
  
He rolled his eyes and they kept climbing higher until she stopped. He looked around where they were and found them to be on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean.  
  
"Wow, it's almost as beautiful as you." Alex said smiling at her.   
  
"My dad took me up her once a couple years ago and ever since then whenever we stopped at Port Royal, I come here just to get away from it all and think clearly." Angeline said taking a deep breath.   
  
  
  
"You've been so close to my house, yet we hadn't met each other until this year."   
  
She nodded smiling. "So close yet so far."  
  
  
  
"Why did you bring me up here?" Alex said curiously.   
  
"I come 'ere to think 'n when I make decisions here, they're almost always the righ' ones." Angeline stood close to the edge of the cliff humming quietly to herself.   
  
  
  
The sun began to set and Alex walked up behind Angeline and wrapped his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen and then relax. She leaned into him and he softly kissed her cheek. She smiled as he moved his lips down to her neck. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Alex..." He stopped kissing her and smiled. The sun had gone down and Angeline laid down staring at the stars. He lay down next to her and she turned towards him. She smiled and said, "So, why do ye care so much abou' tha' damn donkey?"   
  
  
  
Alex burst out laughing, "Is that why you brought me up here?"   
  
  
  
"No, 's jus' a thought that I was thinkin'."  
  
  
  
"Well, it was my only friend." Alex said picking at the grass.   
  
  
  
Angeline let out a laugh, "Yer kiddin me!"   
  
  
  
"No, I'm not. How many friends do you have then missy?" He said teasing her.   
  
  
  
"One, but at least its an actual person!" She said.   
  
  
  
He threw the grass in his hand at her. "Oh yeah? Who?"   
  
  
  
"Pierre." She said brushing the grass off.   
  
  
  
"Pierre? A boy?" Alex said curiously.   
  
"Oh, Alex, he lives in Spain. Plus, he's my cousin!" Angeline said teasing him right back.   
  
  
  
"Spain, isn't Pierre a French name?" Alex said laughing.   
  
"His father's French, his mother's Spanish. So yes, Pierre Juan Escargot." She said totally serious.  
  
  
  
Alex chuckled at the name. "ESCARGOT! Like fried snails!"  
  
  
  
Angeline punched him playfully, "Well, maybe his family invented them. Ever think of tha'?"  
  
  
  
"Well did they?"   
  
  
  
"Nope." Angeline said.  
  
  
  
"Then escargot IS a funny last name."   
  
  
  
"Fine then." Angeline said smiling.   
  
  
  
Alex got up and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
  
  
"So, why'd you do it?" Angeline asked quietly from her place on the ground.   
  
  
  
"Do what?" Alex said standing where Angeline had stood at the edge of the cliff.   
  
  
  
"Tell yer granddaddy that ye would take 'is place." Angeline said.  
  
"Because you were a damsel in distress." Alex said his arms falling to his sides.   
  
  
  
"A damsel in distress! You didn't think I could defend meself did ye?" Angeline said teasing him and getting up.  
  
  
  
"Not from where you currently were at that point."  
  
  
  
"Well now I can." She whispered into his ear. He turned around and she was gone. He turned back around and was face to face with Angeline.   
  
  
  
She smiled devilishly before pouncing on top of him. She used her arms, which were strong again to pin him to the ground. "Who's the damsel in distress now?" Alex spun her over trying to get the higher ground but she pinned him again. They looked into each other eyes and Alex leaned his head up and kissed her. She relaxed her arms and lowered herself closer to him. He then flipped her over and smiled, "You're still the damsel."   
  
  
  
She hit his chest playfully and he started kissing her again. They kept kissing and fell asleep in each other's arms under the stars.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Can I get an AWWWW!!! Lol! MUSHY MUSHY, I know but so much fun to right! Lol! One more chapter until the end of the story!!!!!!   
  
My Computer messed up the spacing so sorry if it looks a little weird!!!  
  
MANY MANY THANKS TO: Cap'n Keira Sparrow, fair otaku (Thousands?? Really??) xXxSarahxXx, Piper8188, SiLvErFaTeD, Toby Keith Fanatic, boarder bum, xXxLiZZiExXx, Reese Sparrow, and SnowGirl7!!!!  
  
Thanks so much to all you readers!!!   
  
LOVE YE LOTS!!!  
  
~AB~ 


	30. You Can't Change Who You Are

Chapter 30- The last and final chapter! AAAAH!!! Lol!   
  
Dis: I own nothing but Angeline and Alex but I would love to have the rights to the whole POTC that way I could own all the other fantabulous characters in this story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angeline woke up first. She smiled as she saw Alex peacefully asleep next to her, one arm protectively around her waist. She brushed her lips against his and saw the corners of his lips move. She did it again but pressed a little harder. His smile grew bigger, she laughed and hit him playfully, "Wake up ye kissy-face!" She said laughing.  
  
  
  
He leaned on his elbows and just looked at her not saying anything but smiling like an idiot. He studied her face and tried to make a mental sketch of it in his mind of it. Her eyes shone in the early sunlight, her lips in a small grin. He brought a hand to her face and traced the scar that lay just above her eyebrow. He pulled himself closer to her and kissed it. He then noticed that her shirt had fallen off her shoulders, revealing the scars that were left on each one. He made a trail of kisses from the top of the shoulders and traced down each one. She laughed, "That tickles!"   
  
  
  
He smiled, "Does that mean you like it?"  
  
  
  
She giggled, "It could!"   
  
  
  
They laughed a little bit more until Angeline felt a chill down her back. She shivered and stood up. "Today's the Pearl's last day here." She said rather bluntly.   
  
  
  
"So you must have made your decision." Alex said standing up next to her. Angeline took in a deep breath and starting walking back towards the house. "Angeline..."   
  
  
  
Angeline looked up, "It's going to rain." Alex paused and looked up, with every step she took his heart leapt with anticipation of her answer, his heart was telling him that she loved him and was going to stay but his head was sending him messages that read that she had to go with her family. He shook himself out of his thoughts and noticed that Angeline was gone. He looked down from the top of the hill he stood on and saw a trail of dust behind Angeline as she ran down the hill yelling and laughing the whole way. He chased after her and they ended up in front of the blacksmith's shop where they met.   
  
  
  
"What a rush!" Angeline said laughing, her hands on he knees.  
  
"Yeah!" Alex said winded.   
  
The two stood in the middle of the street, which was barren and desolate because of the impending rainstorm. It started to drizzle so Alex instinctively pulled Angeline under the awning of the blacksmith shop. She ran back out into the rain and pulled him with her. She stood her face to the sky, her arms outstretched, and her mouth open. "Haven't you ever wanted to jus' stand in the rain?"   
  
Alex shrugged and pulled her inside the blacksmith shop. Will, who was working on a sword in the back stopped when he heard the two outside, he stepped into the back of the shop as not to bother them. He watched as the soaked couple walked into the shop. Angeline went to the hearth and put her hands out to warm them. Alex walked over to her and embraced her from behind. He was just as wet as she was but she still felt warm in his arms just the same.   
  
"Have you thought about what you are going to do?" Alex whispered in her ear.  
  
She pulled away and walked over to the swords. She pulled one out and admired it. The handle was pure silver, and was engraved with designs of the ocean. At the top was a sparrow holding a black pearl in its mouth. The pearl shone in the firelight. Angeline ran her fingers over the black pearl, "It's beautiful, who made it?"   
  
"I did. It's for you." He said from behind her.   
  
"Thanks. I will treasure it always." She sheathed it in her belt and tossed her old sword aside. She closed her eyes to force back tears that were threatening to spill on her face.   
  
"Angeline? Are you okay?" Alex said putting a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah, fine." Angeline said walking to the smithy door.   
  
"Are you going to answer my question?" Alex said turning her and looking into her eyes. In them he saw the tears that were there and he knew what her answer was. He just needed to hear it from her. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was a brief kiss, short and sweet.  
  
"Alex, I love ye. Know that." Angeline said stroking his cheek with a small smile on her face.   
  
"I love you too, but what does that have to do with anything?" Alex said now confused.   
  
"Alex, I don't want ta hurt ye but I can't stay."  
  
  
  
Anger flooded through Alex, he accepted a job that he didn't want, nor need, to help her and she wouldn't even stay with him! "Why not?" he said angered by her words. Angeline turned and walked to the door, ready to leave. "WHY THE BLOODY HELL NOT?" Alex yelled to her back. She stopped.   
  
  
  
She turned around to face him. "Because I'm not like you Alex, I can't...I can't follow stupid rules, and be proper."   
  
"YES YOU CAN, I KNOW YOU CAN." Alex said more furiously.   
  
  
  
"I can't, Alex I love ye but I..."   
  
  
  
"IF YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH YOU WOULD STAY."   
  
  
  
Angeline pushed the door angrily and walked outside. Alex followed after her. The rain pelted on the two young adults standing and watching each other. Angeline walked up to Alex and traced his cheek; he swatted her hand away irritably. Angeline looked into his eyes only to find the familiar angry streaks of amber in them.   
  
"I can't stay because of this." She lifted up her sleeve and revealed once again her pirate brand and the tattoo of the sparrow flying over the ocean.   
  
  
  
"What does that have to do anything?" Alex said calming down a bit.  
  
  
  
"This is who I am,' She said gesturing to the Pearl behind her. Then she gestured to his ominous mansion in the background, "That is who you are."  
  
  
  
"So! You can become part of me, part of my life, here!" Alex said.  
  
"No, I can't.' She kissed him passionately on the lips. "You Can't Change Who You Are." She turned and ran away from him and from Port Royal.   
  
He made a move to grab her but she slipped away from him and ran into the fog. Alex chased after her but she was too quick for him. By the time he got to the dock the Pearl had already cast off. Angeline took one last look at Port Royal, and at Alex standing near the edge of the dock, and took a deep breath. She was suddenly unsure of whether she had made the right decision, but she couldn't change it now. A solemn tear fell down her cheek as she blew a kiss to Alex and Alex returned it and watched as the only person he loved sailed out of his life, for what he thought was forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks so much to everyone for sticking with me! Hope the ending wasn't too disappointing! I took in consideration your guys' ideas but if I had had them all live together one the Pearl then you wouldn't be able to have a sequel! And trust me, I got some good ideas for the sequel! Which I will post soon!!!!   
  
WOW OVER 300 REVIEWS!!!! OMG! I NEVER THOUGHT THIS STORY WAS THAT GOOD!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALWAYS ENCOURAGING ME TO WRITE MORE! WIHTOUT YOUR CONSTANT REVIEWS THIS STORY WOULDN'T HAVE GOTTEN ANYWHERE!!!   
  
THANKS SO MUCH TO MY EVER FAITHFUL REVIEWERS: Cap'n Keira Sparrow, fair otaku, xXxSarahxXx, Piper8188, SiLvErFaTeD, Toby Keith Fanatic, boarder bum, xXxLiZZiExXx, Reese Sparrow, SnowGirl7, Miya Sparrow, wierdkendogirl, Lady Laffs-a-Lot, Lizzie, A Cappella Pres Marie Dantes, and Trinity144   
  
Thanks again for always being so nice in your reviews! I hope you guys keep reviewing for the sequel!  
  
All my love and many thanks,   
  
Argentinean Beauty 


End file.
